Moon Child
by TigressMoon
Summary: Kagome is Daughter of the Moon. When she is betrayed by her dearest freind, she falls to the earth and is helped by the demon Lord Sesshoumaru. A bond as ancient as time will bring them together, but that same bond may bring the death of one of them.
1. Prologue: Worries of a Goddess

Moon Child   
  
By: TigressMoon   
  
With the dawning of the full moon, the world of two very different creatures is about to change forever. One was Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. The other was Kagome Higurashi, the daughter of the Moon and Heir to the Heavens. The two will face limitless dangers together, and each will bring them closer. But when that same bond threatens the life of one of them. Will they chose to love and die, or set the other free and live?  
  
Prologue: Worries Of a Goddess   
  
High above the earth, on a cloud like new fallen snow, a young woman lay just waking. She rose from her slumber and shook sleep from her eyes. It did not startle her that she had woken up on a cloud hovering above the earth, nor that she was alone there.   
  
On the contrary this was a normal happening for her. Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the Moon and Heir to the Heavens, was used to waking up in odd places. She was a vision of ethereal beauty, if there ever was one.   
  
Her skin was like new formed ivory and just as smooth. She was tall and willowy in build, with long supple limbs and luscious curves. Her had full, welcoming lips and a face women would kill for . Long black lashes framed her slightly slanted eyes, the color themselves were that of a moonbeam, silver flicked with blue.   
  
Her hair was luxuriously long and glistening, its ebony hue standing out against the white of her skin. The last six inches were nearly the same color as her eyes. Just above the hollow of her breast, the symbol of her mother could be seen.   
  
A full moon flanked by two crescents, that was the symbol of the Great Mother Goddess. By her side were her two faithful companions. They looked like wolves with only a few differences. They were too big for their species; both were nearly six feet in height with solid coats instead of mixed.   
  
Their legs were longer, and their heads were broader than that of their earthly brethren. It also was not normal for a wolf to have three tails. But these creatures were not normal; they were servants of the Moon Goddess and protector of her daughter.  
  
It was fitting that they change to accommodate their mistress's needs. The sable colored male rose and nuzzled closer to the woman. The snow-white female, his mate, followed obediently. "Good evening Dusk, evening Moonlight."   
  
She told them, her voice melodious on the wind. She stood up to let her large ivory wings spread out around her. She smiled when the night air caressed her wings. Content, she took a moment to look around her.   
  
The view was beautiful; the lush meadows lay below, a cascading waterfall lay behind and dense jungle to her front. The moon was beginning to rise over the horizon. Her eyes stopped at the moon and continued to watch it.   
  
****Good evening my daughter. ****  
  
A voice sounded in her head. The voice was eerie and beautiful; it resonated in her very bones. Yet deep beyond the ethereal voice, a hunt song of wolves could be heard in its depths.   
  
****Good evening mother, ****   
  
Kagome replied. She stared deeply at the moon, and finally found the face of her mother. It smiled down at her, and she could not help but return it. Dusk and Moonlight howled their greeting.   
  
****Daughter I am troubled**** The Goddess declared.  
  
****Why mother? **** Kagome asked.   
  
****Something is coming, something my immortal eyes cannot see.*** She replied; it was evident in her voice that she was worried.   
  
****Is it something bad?**** Kagome inquired.  
  
****I do not know my child, but I want you to be on alert till then. Do not stray far from Dusk and Moonlight.**** The Goddess cautioned.   
  
****All right mother I will, I'm going to go what the star shower with Malachi. I will return before sunrise.**** Kagome promised.  
  
****Malachi? I truly wish you would leave that creature alone Kagome. There is something about him that I do not trust him.**** Her mother replied. Kagome smiled and said.   
  
****Do not worry, I will be careful. Besides I trust Malachi. Good-bye mother. **** She added and began flying away; her companions close behind. The Goddess sighed as she watched her beautiful daughter fly away.  
  
****I hope your trust is well placed my daughter, Good-bye.**** 


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayal and a Fallen Angel

With the dawning of the full moon, the world of two very different creatures is about to change forever. One was Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. The other was Kagome Higurashi, the daughter of the Moon and Heir to the Heavens. A twist of fate will bring them together and a bond will be made. The two will face infinite dangers together, and each will bring them closer. But when that bond threatens the life of the other. Will they chose to love and die, or set the other free and live?  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal and a Fallen Angel  
  
Kagome flew towards the clearing, her majestic wings flapping gracefully at her side. Dusk and Moonlight ran close behind, her protectors and friends. She landed sometime later on a cloudbank and settled herself down to wait to for Malachi.   
  
While she waited she pondered over her mother's apprehension. She wondered why her mother did not trust Malachi as she did. Sure he could have his moments of shadiness, but so could everyone.   
  
****Everyone but me.**** She corrected herself.   
  
She was so occupied with her thoughts that she did not hear the flapping of wings near her. It was only Moonlight's growl that alerted her to another's presence. "Stop that Moonlight." She whispered, and the she-wolf complied. Malachi appeared before her.   
  
He was a handsome creature. His wings were like that of a ravens, jet black and glossy. He had long flowing hair that was nearly as dark as his wings. He had a nice chiseled features with a caramel complexion. His piercing brown eyes were lovely; for all that they sent shivers up Kagome's spine.   
  
He was long limbed and muscular from years of fending for himself. He had finally found a home under her mother's rule. She could not understand why her mother did not trust him. "Good evening Kagome." He said giving her the kiss of greeting.  
  
"Evening Malachi." She replied as he settled down next to her. Dusk growled under his breath, his hackles raised baring sharp teeth. Malachi stared at him. "Stop it Dusk." She ordered, he whined as lay down beside her. He growled one final time then remained quiet.   
  
"You must forgive them, they have been jumpy lately. They feel my mother's worry and its making them nervous." She explained. Malachi's brow arched in question. "Your mother is worried?" The question in his voice was unmistakable.   
  
"Yes, something is coming. She does not know what so it makes her worry." Kagome told him. "Something is coming?" He repeated. "Yes, but neither she nor I know what it could be." She said with a sigh. "Well I don't think it will affect us tonight, so let's just enjoy the show." He replied.   
  
Kagome thought he was right and complied. As if on cue, that was when the stars began to fall. And for a few moments, they just watched the splendor. That was until Malachi turned to Kagome and took her hand. "Kagome." He declared. "Hm?"   
  
She said as she turned away from the star shower. "You know how much I care about you right?" Malachi asked. "Yes I do, you have been best friend for years." She replied. Kagome looked down at her hands, she could've sworn she'd felt his grip tighten on her when she had said 'friend'.  
  
"Well yes, but Kagome...I think its time we deepen our relationship." He told her. "I want us to be together, forever." For a moment Kagome could only gape at him. "Malachi...I don't know what to say." She confided. "Say you'll be with me." He put in.  
  
Kagome just stared at him. Her mother's words echoed in her head. 'There is something about him that I do not trust.' Her mother had said. Were her worries warranted. "Malachi I do not think my mother would approve." She told him.   
  
A frown crossed his features. "Why wouldn't your mother approve of us being together Kagome?" He asked, his voice turning dark and harsh. "She is worried enough about things that are to come, I do not think she would want me distracted with anything." She confided shyly.   
  
"Distracted?" He repeated. "I would be a distraction?" He declared angrily. "Malachi, calm down." She tried to tell him. "No I will not calm down Kagome." He snapped at her. Suddenly, Kagome had the urge to get away from Malachi.   
  
Kagome stood up and began stepping away from him. Dusk and Moonlight placed themselves between her and Malachi. "Back down beasts, I have no quarrel with you." He snapped, his voice getting dangerously close to a growl.   
  
"Malachi what is wrong with you?" Kagome demanded. "Nothing is wrong with me Kagome, I'm just tired of waiting around for things to fall into place when I can shove them into place myself." He retorted. "I don't understand what you're talking about." She replied while backing up again.   
  
"I've waited over three hundred years for you to mature into what you are today. You have so much power, so much potential, and yet you do not know or use them. Power that should have been mine." He growled. "Your not making any sense." She said.  
  
"Oh I will Kagome, I will make sense in time." He said and launched himself forward. Moonlight and Dusk rushed to meet his attack, but out of nowhere two giant serpents coiled around the wolves and brought them back down.   
  
"Did you really think I would not have come prepared for you curs." He said, a sadistic smiled crossing his face. Seeing her chance, Kagome took off into the air, pumping her wings hard to gain altitude. "You will not escape me that easily Kagome."  
  
He told her. And he was right, Kagome was fast but he was a hunter, making him faster. He tackled her out of the air and back onto the cloudbank, where Dusk and Moonlight continued to wrestle with the snake youkai. Kagome was pinned down below the solid muscle of Malachi.  
  
"Malachi what are you doing. Let me go." She shrieked. Kagome's vision became blurred as a feeling she had never felt before surged through her. She felt her temperature rising, and her breathing pick up. "Now, now Kagome you should know me better than that. I never let anything I want get away."   
  
He replied with a wicked smile on his face as his fingers tenderly caressed her skin. Kagome tried to call on her powers to protect herself but found that she could not. They were trapped behind a barrier, far beyond her reach.   
  
"What have you done?" She demanded, again struggling to break free from his grasp, but Malachi held firm. "I have made sure that none of your power escapes me Kagome. I have waited a long time for this." He added, his breath hot against her skin. She could see the desire in his eyes; it scared her to the pits of her soul.   
  
She realized then the horrors he would do to her if she did not get away. "Why are you doing this, I thought you were my friend?" She demanded, the betrayal finally hitting her. It was making her angry. Her skin felt like it was on fire.   
  
A rage she'd never known was baring down on her. She wanted to kill, she wanted to make him pay. "Awe poor Kagome, sometimes you are so naïve. I have waited to long for the power that was denied to me. And since I was not born with it, I will share in yours and in doing so I will make you mine forever."   
  
He added while capturing her mouth in his. He drew her closer and forcefully pushed his tongue in her mouth, tasting her for the first time. "So sweet." He said. "Like honey." His hand trailed down the length of her body, groping and squeezing as he drew nearer to her woman's heart.   
  
"And I know where else your honey lies." He said gleefully. "No." Kagome growled, something dark was coming over her. Raw power was coursing through her veins, telling her to act. Giving her the strength she would need.   
  
"You cannot do this. You will not do this Malachi, I will kill you for it if you try." She added her voice rumbling like thunder. Her power was building, whatever barrier Malachi had put around them it would not be able to hold for much longer. The floodgates would open, and all hell would break loose.  
  
"I will do what I want Kagome." He corrected. "I will have you, all of you and your power will be mine." That was it, enough to ignite her rage. Kagome let loose the fury of her power.  
  
It came out a silvery white blaze the attacked Malachi; he'd had enough time to throw up an preliminary barrier. Had he not done this he would've been burned to a crisp, but it protected him enough to save him.   
  
Raw and unbridled power surged around Kagome, illuminating them and showing the sheer scale of her power. He snarled at her and launched himself forward again. Kagome did the same her nails lengthening into deadly claws.  
  
Her once silver-blue eyes now shadowed to near black as pure hatred coursed through her. "You will pay Malachi." She growled. He caught her wrist, stopping her nails from impaling him. Kagome snapped at him with her sharpened teeth, desperately seeking out his throat.   
  
"Snippy little bitch, I'll tame you yet." He retorted forcing his weight upon her. He forced her to the ground, and tried to rip her cloths off. He succeeded only in tearing through the silk that covered her well-hidden armor.   
  
"So you're a smart snippy little bitch." He corrected himself. "Even better." He declared. Kagome tried to push against his weight to free herself, but she could not get him to budge. He smiled at her struggling then said.   
  
"You have lost Kagome. You are mine now." Kagome's rage was threatening to overpower her again, it was growing too vast, too strong. She could not control it. "Traitor." She whispered. Again Malachi was forced off her by a blazing light, but this time he would not be so lucky in his escape.   
  
He had not protected his wings and they were nearly, if not all the way charred. He screamed out in pain, as the fire burned through the delicate membrane. When the pain finally subsided, he looked around to find himself alone.   
  
The splattered entrails of the snake youkai were there, but nothing else. Kagome and her pets were gone. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WENCH!" He vowed. "By the gods, you will pay."   
  
He had been so absorbed in his pain that he had not seen Kagome fall off the cloud. Dusk and Moonlight had followed after but could not slow nor stop her falling. They could only follow as their mistress plummeted towards the earth.   
  
The Western Lands:  
  
Something was wrong; something was coming. He had been feeling it for some days now. But on this night he felt it even more. Sesshoumaru, demon Lord of the Western Lands, knew when something big was about to happen.   
  
The feeling had strengthened just as the stars were beginning to fall from the sky. But something about this strange happening called to him. A feeling he did not understand was drawing him to the east to find whatever was causing this phenomenon.  
  
The little toad youkai at his side, fidgeted at sensing his master's mood. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is happening in the east?" He asked. "I do not know Jaken, but I intend to find out." Without another word he took off towards the east.   
  
"But Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken shouted. "Lord Sesshoumaru." He howled. "Stay and guard Rin." Sesshoumaru called back. Jaken muttered something about a 'filthy human' but did not object as he went to comply.   
  
But by then Sesshoumaru. He could nearly fly with his inhuman speed. He noticed then that the crescent moon on his forehead was tingling, touching it absently he found that it was warm to the touch.  
  
****What is happening?**** He wondered.  
  
But Sesshoumaru could not ponder over this for long. His golden eyes turned to the sky as a flash of blinding light illuminated the sky. This was the second one he had seen, the former one was what had first caught his attention.   
  
He could feel it again, something was coming. He had just crossing the borders of the eastern lands when he saw a massive star falling towards the earth. It was flanked by smaller, but no less bright ones.   
  
He was just reaching the clearings when they crashed into the earth. The impact was amazing, putting a mile wide crater in the ground. He avoided the worse of the damage by hovering some thirty feet above ground.   
  
Down below, just as the dust was beginning to clear, he saw the faint silhouettes of three creatures. He landed to investigate at a closer view, but the dust was too thick for even his eyes.   
  
With one sweep of his claws, the wind parted the dust cloud taking with it the overwhelming heat that filled the crater. He now found himself before the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.   
  
She lay on the ground unconscious but alive, he could hear her faint heartbeat. Her ebony locks splayed carelessly over her, the change of its color was starling but suited her. Her blazing white wings smoked slightly and were splattered with blood, they would need to be looked at soon.   
  
Her sumptuous curves could be seen despite the armor protecting her body. Her skin was pale, even for its ivory luster. Long black lashes rested gently on her delicate cheek, he could see tension in the muscle there. She was in pain.   
  
He began walking carefully towards her, when a warning growl reached his ear. His eyes rested on two very large wolf youkai. A dark male took two steps toward him, the white female stepped protectively over the woman. Both of their hackles raised, exposing dagger sharp fangs.   
  
****Fear not youkai, I will not harm your mistress.**** He declared, the voice of supremacy echoed slightly in his voice.   
  
They were his kin in a way, but he was still the stronger of the species.   
  
****Funny how whoever has told us that, has ended up trying to kill her.**** The female growled, her claws digging deeply into the ground.   
  
****We will not place her in anymore danger, Goddess help us if anything else happens to her.**** The male added.  
  
****Well she already is in danger, because in less than two minutes other demons will be swarming this area in search of the one who was generating all this power. And if I am not mistaken, that is her.**** Sesshoumaru declared while pointing a claw finger at her.   
  
****If you help me, I will help you.**** He added.  
  
****And why would you want to help us, why should we trust you?" The female asked.   
  
****You should trust me because I, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands, give you his word. Besides...you don't have a choice.**** He added.  
  
Both creatures growled.   
  
****We have heard of you Sesshoumaru, you are not known for you...generosity.**** The male snapped.   
  
****Exception can always be made, this is one of the those times.**** He replied in his usual callous drawl.   
  
****Alright, you have a deal. Goddess help you if you lye.**** The female snapped her hackles raised in warning.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded idly and turned just in time to see hundreds of youkai pour into view. The woman's power had been felt from miles around and the turnout of demons showed it. A large dragon youkai stopped when it saw him.  
  
  
  
"Aw Lord Sesshoumaru, come to mingle with the commoners?" He mocked. Sesshoumaru merely stared, his eyes taking on a sadistic glow. "If kill means mingle then I believe so." He declared while casually flexing is claws which began to drip poison.  
  
"Release your hold on the woman, she brings much power. Power that we wish to have." A vulture youkai squawked. A wicked smile crossed Sesshoumaru's face, making the demons recoil. The demon Lord of the West was even more dangerous when in the mood to kill. "If you want the woman come and get her."  
  
He was rewarded with an uproar from the surrounding youkai as they charged forward. Sesshoumaru did not need to tell the youkai behind him to be ready, they were already. The placed a barrier around their mistress and raced forward to destroy the threat.   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't need their help, nor did they need his. They made quick work of the opposition, Sesshoumaru with his sword and claws and the wolves with a fire that blazed with the same power he'd felt before.   
  
In a matter of minutes, the army of youkai that had rushed the clearing was dead. Their corpses couldn't remain, to many would become curious about the slaughter and turn to the west to find out why it had occurred.   
  
****Can you get rid of the corpses?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, he wasn't even panting.   
  
The wolves just nodded; again the blazing flame appeared and scourged the field from the filth. Sesshoumaru was just about to tell them to follow him when a second wave of youkai stormed the area. They growled ready to fight again, but Sesshoumaru stopped them.   
  
  
  
****No, I will take care of them. Head for the west.**** He shouted to them. Grudgingly they complied.   
  
The male ran first to clear the path while the female ran behind carrying the woman on her back. Sesshoumaru ran behind, keeping the oncoming demons at bay. They raced through the forest all three creatures with inhuman speed. The wolves made quick work of the opposing youkai but one was smart.  
  
It went after the white female. He slashed at one of her massive paws. She yelped as she crashed to the ground, her precious cargo with her. Sesshoumaru saw this, and the youkai going to grab her. He could not allow this, something in the pit of her stomach told him that.  
  
He lunged forward, deadly claws hitting with supreme accuracy. He then scooped up the woman, careful of her wings and took off towards the west, her companions not far behind. The female took to the sky where her injured leg would not hinder her progress.  
  
****Jaken.**** Sesshoumaru called out.   
  
****Y-Yes Lord Sesshoumaru.**** He stuttered at hearing the tightness in his master's voice.  
  
****Start raising the barriers.**** He commanded.  
  
****When we get through, nothing is to get in or out. Do you understand me, Jaken?**** Sesshoumaru asked, already knowing that the toad wouldn't dare refuse.  
  
****Y-Y-Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, right away Lord Sesshoumaru.**** He replied.   
  
****We're almost there.**** Sesshoumaru shouted behind him.   
  
They merely nodded and continued to run. Sesshoumaru stared momentarily down at the woman. She was gorgeous. She had a frailty to her that made him want to protect her, but he did not know why. Then he saw the mark on her chest.   
  
He stared down at it realizing what it was. A full moon flanked by two crescents, He delicately touched the mark with a clawed finger, and felt heat rise in his own crescent moon. At that moment a voice crossed through his mind.   
  
****You bear my mark demon lord, you will protect my daughter.****  
  
The voice was ancient, ethereal and not meant to be heard by mortal ears. Wolf howls echoed in the depths of her voice, somehow he was able to tell it was feminine. He shook away the aftereffects of the voice and continued running.   
  
He looked to the west, the barriers were just getting up. They were about twenty yards from it, but the youkai were getting closer. He sent the wolves in first, once he stepped through it no other creatures would be able to pass through.   
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the lightning flow over his body as he stepped through the barrier and shuddered. He turned to see the wave of youkai behind him try to pass through the barrier. The ones who struck it, were automatically electrocuted. They died before the hit the ground.  
  
He heard the hideous shrieks of the ones left alive as they vocalized their outrage. He would need to deal with them soon. He did not want so many, so close to his borders. But for now there were other things to attend to, namely this girl and her pets. He took one final look at the opposition then turned and entered the castle.  
  
Heavens:  
  
He had seen everything. When Malachi had finally realized where Kagome had disappeared to he was tempted to follow her. But he had sensed both the demon lord's, and the youkai following close behind, presence. And he knew he could not destroy them all.  
  
****So you've made a friend Kagome?**** He asked to no one but himself.   
  
The demon lord would be a problem, he had heard the of the Lord of the Western Lands. And he was not known for being kind to strangers, so why had he taken the girl. Had he sensed her power as he had? Would he seek to claim it?  
  
He growled at the thought of losing her to that cur. He had worked to hard for to long to let her slip through his fingers so easily. Especially now once he'd seen a sample of the power that lay within. Kagome would be his and his alone. 


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning To Heal

Chapter 2: Beginning to Heal  
  
It took nearly a week for Kagome to heal from her injuries. And all through that time her mind was plagued by dreams of her betrayal. It hurt her deeply that someone she had trusted for so long, whom she had put her entire faith in, would betray her so quickly.   
  
She could not forget the pure desire she had seen in his eyes. Nor the shivers that had run down her spine as he had caressed her body. Had she not gotten away...oh she didn't even want to imagine the things that could have happened to her. No, she did not dare think such treacherous thoughts.  
  
And what of the power he had spoken of. Yes, she was powerful but not beyond reason, as Malachi had made it sound. She wondered if she could really hold such power, but then thought against it. Her mother would've told her if she could. The Goddess did not leave her chosen in the dark, at least not for long. But Malachi would've.   
  
She remembered; he would've left her shrouded in mist for all eternity. His little slave, his little whore. She growled and turned over in her sleep as she thought about it. And it was then that Kagome had an urge to kill. She had hunted before, and she was very good at it. But she had never hunted for the sheer pleasure of it.   
  
However now, she wanted to hunt Malachi to make him pay for what he tried to do to her. She wanted to see him writhe like a worm on a hook. And it was those same thoughts that snapped her awake. Holding her head in her hand, she pushed back the evil thoughts of torture. Kagome was not a killer, let alone one who did it for joy.   
  
She then looked around her to find herself in a lavishly decorated room. She lay on a queen sized canopy bed with snow white satin sheets and comforter. The black oak fore-poster bed had a protective feel to it, she felt safe on it. The room itself was luxurious albeit the simple coloring.   
  
The only colors of the room were black and white, because of that; it took her a moment to realize that she wasn't colorblind. The faux fur rug was alabaster white along with the walls and comforter. The ceiling was black but bore the image of the night sky, complete with stars and moon. Kagome stared at the image of the moon; but it was a cresent so it would not bear her mother's face.   
  
She sighed and got out of bed. She stretched out her wings for a moment and found they were still sore; she would need to be careful so as not to strain them. That taken care of she began to examine the rest of her room.   
  
All the furniture was made of polished black oak, just like the bed. It was as richly carved as the bed, she noticed. The bed had landscapes carved into it. The bureau, chest, bookcase, and desk bore pictures of flowers and trees.   
  
The vanity she found had been carved entirely from ebony, she had never heard of such a thing. But it was beautiful nonetheless. She stared momentarily at her reflection. Her eyes were a little blood-shot, and her cheeks were tear-stained. It was obvious that she had been crying, and that made her even angrier.   
  
Because of what had happened, the thought of being weak and or helpless made her sick. She needed to get stronger, and she would.  
  
A knock on the door diverted Kagome's attention from her own problems. Another knock came and Kagome realized the person was awaiting her reply. "Come in." She croaked; her voice was yet to heal from the ordeal. The door creaked open and in scurried a small mouse hanyou.   
  
She scurried in quickly and stared at Kagome. Her beady black eyes widened with awe and reverence. She was small, only about 4'9" in height with gray-white skin and dark brown hair. Her rat-like tail twitched nervously as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.   
  
"Good morning my lady." She said skittishly as if she was afraid Kagome might bite her. "Good morning." Kagome replied while watching her very closely. She noticed a few minutes later that it unnerved the little hanyou even more. Kagome had forgotten how much her eyes could bother people.   
  
"Where am I, who are you?" She asked. "You, milady, are in the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru brought you here." A shudder ran down Kagome's spine. She had heard that name before. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was not known for his generosity. "And me milady, I am Camela. Sesshoumaru-sama assigned me to oversee you when you arose." She declared.   
  
"Oversee me? I am not a child that needs to be looked after. ." Kagome replied, in nearly a growl. Her wings unfurled making her look much larger than she was. Camela began to fidget even more. "It is what milord said, Lady Kagome. I was only following orders." She declared, even her voice was as meek as a mouse.   
  
Kagome realized that she had to be careful with the little hanyou, if she did not; she would more likely than not scare her away. "I'm sorry Camela, you're right." That seemed to scare her even more. Her eyes bulged at Kagome's statement. "Milady, you should not apologize to the likes of me, I am but a mere servant." Camela said.   
  
"Social rank does not matter to me Camela, if I do something wrong I should apologize." The little hanyou merely shook her head then began to scurry around dusting. After a moment she asked. "Would my lady like a bath?" It then dawned on Kagome how much she needed one.   
  
"Yes, please." She replied, and saw a noticeable grimace run through Camela when she said 'please'. Camela came over to her bedside and pulled on a silk cord that Kagome had just noticed. Moment's later servants glided into the room, some carried towels, other had soap or scented oils, but they all headed in the same direction.   
  
Camela beckoned for her to follow them and Kagome did. She found herself in a spacious bathroom. The tub was carved out of the wall and lined with red, gold, and orange tiles. The ceiling was designed like a sunset and was accented by the tiles. The tub was already filled with hot water. The servants staid as if waiting for something.   
  
"They are waiting for you Lady Kagome, they are your bath attendants." Camela told her. Realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. "Oh no." She declared. "That is very...kind of them...but I can bath myself." The women began to shift nervously at her words. Summoning her courage, Camela told her.  
  
"Milady these are Lord Sesshoumaru's order, they were assigned to attend to your bath as I am to attend to your rooms. I do not think Lord Sesshoumaru would be pleased with us for not carrying out his word, or with you milady for opposing them." Kagome sighed; she knew this was a battle she could not win, so she relented.  
  
Slipping off her nightgown, Kagome slid into the tub. With nothing else to hinder them, her attendants took to their jobs. One washed Kagome's hair, two did her nails, while the last two scrubbed her skin. Kagome found that she did not like this...pampering.  
  
But for the sake of her servants she'd endure it until she spoke to the demon lord. She wondered what would've happened had she not let them do their job. Would the Lord have punished them for her decision? And if so, how? Then remembering the stories she'd heard of the infamous lord, she realized she didn't want to know.  
  
She was drawn away from her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Camela; apparently the bath was over. With eyes turned down, one of her attendants offered Kagome her hand. She took it and was gently pulled out of the tub where she was then dried off and dressed in a chic midnight blue gown.  
  
It was made of fine satin and was embroidered with black opals. It was cut off the shoulders, to allow her wings freedom of movement. As well as revealing Kagome's elegant shoulders and seemly neck. It slid inward emphasizing her small waist then spread out to form a flowing skirt. A sapphire pendant was placed around her neck and rested just above her mother's symbol.  
  
Finished with their duties, her servants bowed and left. Kagome sighed with relief and hoped she could talk the demon lord out of this being a regular occurrence. She was too independent to want people to wait on her hand and foot everyday. It was then that Kagome realized that Camela was still in the room.   
  
"Would my lady like a tour of the grounds, it would be a good idea for you to get acquainted with it. It's fairly easy to get lost." She asked. Kagome thought about it for a while, a walk would help her clear her mind. And if she could get into an open space she could test her wings.  
  
"That would be nice, but could we also go to the gardens?" She asked. She was sure that if this place was as big as the hanyou claimed, it must have garden. Camela thought about it for a while and then replied. "Yes milady, I will take you. If you will follow me?" She said beckoning to the door. Kagome followed swiftly behind.   
  
The moment Kagome opened the door, she was tackled by two very large, very furry creatures. Laughing she pushed her companions off her. "Good morning Moonlight and Dusk, did you miss me?" Their anxious faces answered her question. They gave wolfish grins and brushed against her side. Camela cleared her throat again and Kagome rose to her feet to follow again.  
  
She had not dreamed that the palace could be this big; the corridors were at least fifteen feet high. The gray concrete walls were slightly imposing, and Kagome felt the urge to walk closer to Camela for some unseen reason. A reddish-brown rug ran down the length of the corridor leading the way.  
  
There were countless doors and Kagome wondered how many she could get into. She made a note to test the doors when she returned. She saw many servants scurrying around tending to their certain duties. But she also noticed that they treated Camela with a mixture of distaste and aloofness.   
  
She could not understand why they seemed to shun her, and noticed that when walking by one of them Camela normally held her head down. Kagome was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she forgets to pay attention to where she was going. Before she had the chance to memorize the way, they were already in the gardens.   
  
Her jaw dropped as she walked into the sunshine. Kagome had never expected to see such splendor. The garden was in full bloom and full of live. There seemed to be every kind of flower imaginable. She hadn't seen such gorgeous flowers since her mother's gardens.   
  
"It is to my lady's liking?" Camela asked. "Yes." Kagome replied. "Yes it is." Camela smiled at Kagome's shocked expression, she seemed to relax more out in the open. "I helped plant and grow most of them, I am glad to you like it Lady Kagome." She admitted.   
  
"I like it very much Camela, you did a fine job." Camela blushed and curtsied. "You are safe within the barrier Lady Kagome, feel free to look around." She told Kagome. Camela bowed again then scuttled away, without another word. Kagome sighed.  
  
****Just when she was beginning to open up.**** Kagome thought.   
  
She began to wonder around the garden, it truly was a beautiful place. Irrigated streams and ponds gave life-giving water to all the foliage. A variety of trees produced both shade and protection from outside visitors. And the amazing array of flowers was spectacular.  
  
There were roses, lilies, lilacs, daisies, tulips, hydrangeas, hibiscuses, magnolias, carnations, freesia, jasmine, chamomile, and thousands more with even more colors. Kagome could not help but feel at home here. She always felt at home in the wilds. She could tell that a lot of love had gone into making this garden what it was today.   
  
Her attention shifted when she heard the sound of laughter. Curious, Kagome followed the sound to a clearing. There she saw a small girl child running away from a squealing toad youkai. In her hand was a staff with two grotesque heads on top, apparently she had stolen it from the demon.   
  
The child giggled with glee as the demon fought in vain to catch her. The demon stopped when he saw her, he glared at Kagome while panting. The child laughed even more when she saw this, but did not pay attention to where she was going and collided with Kagome. She fell back and stared at her.  
  
"Hello little one." Kagome said with a welcoming smile. Realizing she had nothing to fear, she returned the smile and stood up. But in that moment she had forgotten about the toad and he picked her up with his newly recovered staff. "Now I've got you, you filthy human." It croaked in a squeaky voice.   
  
The child squirmed and tried to free herself, but it was in vain. Seeing this made Kagome's temper rise. "Put her down." Kagome growled, her voice like rolling thunder. The toad stared at her for a moment. "And who are you to order me, wench." Kagome's eyes narrowed with anger, and the air around her began to heat up as her wings unfurled.   
  
She lifted her hand at the demon. "I am Kagome Higurashi, Daughter of the Moon and Heir to the Heavens, whereas you are just a lowly demon." The little toad began to float off the ground and the child was placed safely down nearby. She stared in awe, the youkai in a panic. "And I am NOT a wench." She then threw him into a thorny bush.   
  
The youkai squealed and yelped as he fought to free himself from the thorny branches. The girl child was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Serves you right Jaken." She giggled then came over to Kagome. Jaken in reply muttered under his breath and ran away as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.   
  
When the child had regained some of her composure, she ran over and gave Kagome a big hug. (^_^ isn't that cute) "Well you welcome." Kagome laughed. "What is your name little one?" She asked looking down into large chocolate brown eyes. "Rin's name is Rin." The child replied, Kagome smiled at her lack of proper English.   
  
"And your name is Kagome?" Rin asked, a big grin on her face. "Yes it is little one, now what are you doing out here by yourself?" Kagome inquired. "Rin-chan is always out here by Rin's self, unless Jaken is here, and Rin no like Jaken." She replied. "I can see why." Kagome muttered.   
  
It must have been then that Rin saw Kagome's wings and her companions. She gasped and stared at them. "No need to worry Rin, there just my wings they cannot hurt you." She declared knowing full well that it was a lye. "Dusk and Moonlight are friendly, they won't hurt you either." Rin still looked questioningly at her.   
  
Kagome sighed and tugged a feather from off her right wing and handed it her. Rin smiled and twirled it between her fingers. "Thank you Kagome-sama, Rin like." She giggled. Rin extended her hand cautiously to Moonlight; the she-wolf approached just as cautiously and sniffed her hand. Her tail wagged slightly and she licked Rin's hand.   
  
Rin laughed and pulled it back. Kagome stared at her for a moment. The child did not seem to belong here, she did not act like a servant and yet she was not nobility. Who was she? "Little one, how did you get here, where are your parent?" Kagome asked.   
  
Rin's eyes shadowed for a moment. "Rin's parents died long ago Kagome-sama. When villagers no want Rin around, Sesshoumaru-sama took Rin in. He took care of Rin." Kagome stared at her amazed.  
  
****He adopted her? ***** She realized.  
  
****What a noble thing to do.**** She added. Kagome had to shake herself when she thought that.   
  
****I am not supposed to think he's noble.**** She reminded herself.  
  
"Does Kagome-sama like flowers?" Rin asked, ushering to the thousands of varieties around them. "Yes, I like flowers very much." Kagome replied. "Will Kagome-sama help Rin grow flowers?" Kagome nodded and was rewarded with a massive grin from Rin.   
  
Rin took her hand and pulled Kagome towards a patch of newly blossoming earth. She smiled proudly down at the buds. "This is Rin-chan's garden. Sesshoumaru-sama let Rin use it." Kagome knelt down a few feet away from her, Dusk and Moonlight did the same only closer to Rin; they seemed to like her. Kagome watched Rin plant some seeds.   
  
"Rin-chan likes her garden." She declared. "I can see that Rin, you can tell when a person puts a lot of love in something." Kagome declared while scanning quickly over the earth. She's planted carnations, tulips, magnolias, and ruby lilies which were all just starting to bloom. Except, she noticed, the rose bush at the end.  
  
"Little one, why have the roses not bloomed?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up from what she was doing and sighed towards the roses. "Rin-chan has not been able to make those grow. Rin think flowers no like Rin." She said, close to a sniffle. Kagome sympathized with her. When she was little she had trouble growing things, but that was then.  
  
"I'm sure the flowers like you a lot Rin." Kagome told her. "I think there a little shy, that's why they haven't sprouted yet. You have to make them feel welcome, make them feel like you want them here." Rin stared up at her. "How do I do that." She asked uncertainly. "Close your eyes Rin, picture they blooming. In your mind tell them you want them to bloom. Tell them you want them to grow big and strong, let them know you mean them no harm."  
  
For a moment, Rin stared at her not sure if she should do such an odd task. But realizing she had nothing to loose she closed her eyes and did as she was told. Kagome smiled, she didn't think there would be anything wrong with helping out the flowers herself.   
  
She pointed a finger at the patch of grass. Pale green light glowed around her hand and flowed towards the patch. Then the rose bushes began to grow. They bloomed a moment later, producing red, gold, white and pink roses. Kagome smiled and whispered to Rin. "Look Rin."   
  
She shrieked with glee when she saw the row of flowering bushes. "Kagome-sama it worked! Rin made the flowers come! Rin made the flowers come!" She exclaimed. Kagome smiled down at her, pleased to have made the child so happy. But then she began to feel light-headed, her world was spinning and she flopped back down clutching her head.  
  
Dusk whined and came to lick her face. Rin noticed too. "Is Kagome-sama alright?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled weakly up at her. "Yes little one I'm fine, just a little tired. Rin picked one of the red roses and gave it to Kagome. "Here Kagome-sama, make you feel better fast." She declared. "Thank you Rin, really I'm fine." Kagome told her.  
  
"It will be of no use to try to deter her, angel." A deep elegant voice declared. Kagome spun around to see the most handsome man she'd ever met. "Once she has made up her mind, it is hard to change." He added.  
  
He had beautiful ivory skin that was flawless and finely chiseled. His face itself was accented by twin magenta stripes on each cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. Flowing white hair was caressed by the wind around him. He wore a simple yet elegant white kimono with bluish-gray armor.   
  
He observed her with golden eyes with a mixture of reserve and curiosity. For a moment all they could do was stare at each other. It was Rin who broke the silence. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She squealed and ran to embrace him. The image reminded Kagome of that between child and father. She could not help but smile.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama helped Rin grow flowers. Look!" She said ushering to the row of roses bushes. "They are nice Rin." He said, it was obvious to Kagome alone that this was not a normal happening for the demon lord to show compassion. She applauded him for the effort.   
  
"I believe the Lady Kagome is a little tired, why don't you go pick some nice flowers for her and bring them back here." He told her. Rin smiled and did as she was told. "Be right back Kagome-sama." She called back to them, Dusk followed her making sure that nothing would happen to her.   
  
When Sesshoumaru was sure she was out of hearing range he asked. "Who are you, angel?" Kagome stared at him, she'd never been referred to as an angel. Being called one now made her bring her wings close to her body. "I am Kagome Higurashi." She declared honestly. "But what is your relationship to Her?" He asked pointed to the symbol on her chest.   
  
"I am Her daughter and heir to Her throne." He was satisfied with that answer. Sesshoumaru would not press the issue out here. To many could be listening. "How did you get here?" Was the last question he would ask. "Betrayal hit me hard, I fell a long way." That was the only answer he would get for the moment.   
  
It was then that Rin reappeared laden down with an array of flowers. "Here Kagome-sama, Rin think these make you better." Kagome smiled at her and her innocence. Then Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and asked. "Is she Rin's new okassan (hope I spelled it right)?" She inquired. "No little one, I am not your okassan." Kagome replied.  
  
The child frowned. The question took them both by surprise. Although it was more apparent to Kagome. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome very pretty. Is she Sesshoumaru-sama's mate?" Kagome's eyes widened at such a thing. "No Rin, she is not my mate." He declared firmly. This time it was Sesshoumaru, Kagome could have sworn that he was blushing ever so slightly. ^_^   
  
Rin held her head down and asked her final question. "Is Kagome-sama Rin's new mother?" She asked sheepishly. Kagome found she was lost for words. She felt sorry for the child. "I am sorry little one, but I cannot be your mother." The laughter from her eyes disappeared. Kagome's heart clenched at the sight.   
  
Moonlight must've sensed the tension and bounded off, she returned with a branch firmly in her jaw. Presenting it before Rin, she wagged her tail patiently. Kagome mouthed a 'thank you'. Rin understood the attempt and threw the stick. Moonlight took off after it, with Dusk close behind. She laughed as they tripped each other up trying to get to it first.  
  
Seeing her happy again, relaxed them both. By the third go, you wouldn't have guess that Rin had been forlorn. "You should be healing." Sesshoumaru told her, his voice controlled as he said this. As if it were common knowledge and need not be emphasized. Kagome stared at him. "Since when are you my keeper?" She demanded.  
  
"Since you fell from the sky and nearly got molested by thirty-thousand youkai." He replied in the same tone. Kagome shuddered at the numbers. Could she really have brought that many? "You have already begun to heal, but you are not finished." He told her. "And how can I finish healing?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Acceptance, conquering, and meditation." He replied simply. Kagome stared at him. "What does that mean." It was not until then that he truly looked at her. "Accept what has happened to you, conquer whatever fears you have, and meditate to control whatever caused the former."   
  
He did not know exactly what had caused her to fall from the sky, but he had an idea. And something inside of Sesshoumaru knew that she needed to be ready for whatever followed her. "I suggest you start today." He added.  
  
Kagome 'hmphed', not sure if she should listen. But the idea was a good one nonetheless. Meditation had helped her before; maybe it would help her again. She rose to her feet and smoothed out the crinkles in her dress, she then stared to walk away in search of a secluded spot to meditate.   
  
"When you are finished, Camela will bring you to my study." He too then stood up and walked away. Kagome found his arrogance a little grating, but at the moment she had other thins to worry about. She stole a glance at Dusk, Moonlight and Rin. The three were happily chasing each other. She smiled a final time then walked in the opposite direction.  
  
She found a pond with a large boulder over looking it slightly. She flapped her wings testing. She felt no pain so she launched herself forward and landed gracefully on the massive rock. The view was nice, it was quiet and serene. The perfect place to meditate.  
  
As she sat there, legs crossed with palms facing upwards, Sesshoumaru's words crossed through her mind.  
  
  
  
**** Accept what has happened to you, conquer whatever fears you have, and meditate to control whatever caused the former.****   
  
It was only the memory of the thought, but it haunted her a little. She accepted what had happened. She would meditate, but she did not know which fear she would need to conquer. Maybe it would come to during the meditation. With a sigh, she cleared her mind and began breathing deeply. Her last thought being.   
  
****I will heal; there is no doubt in that. But what comes next?**** And to that, she had no answer. 


	4. Chapter 3: Dealings With The Demon Lord

A/N Sorry it's taken this long. Hope you like new chapter.  
  
Tigress  
  
Dealings With The Demon Lord  
  
"Lady Kagome?" A meek voice sounded in the back of Kagome's head. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she found Camela staring at her. "Forgive me from disturbing you, but you've been here nearly four hours. The sun is beginning to set." Camela told her.  
  
Kagome stared towards the horizon, Camela was right. Kagome had no idea she had slept that long. She stood up and stretched luxuriously, her wings stretched to their limits doing so made Kagome feel good. She stared at Camela then nodded to be led back to the palace.  
  
As they walked in silence, Kagome withdrew back into herself. She had been mediating for hours and had yet, had not known. She felt different, and yet she could not tell how. It was very strange to her to no longer be in control of her body. During the meditation she had read her aura.  
  
It was pretty much the same it had always been, silvery blue flicked with blue-black streaks. But today she noticed that it seemed...darker. The once infrequent streaks were more pronounce and had a greater depth than before. Kagome wondered if it had anything to do with Malachi's betrayal, and yet did not want to dwell too much on it.  
  
Her power reserves had also been fully restored and more. It seems her power had grown since she had last checked.   
  
****Mother, what is happening to me? **** She demanded, but knew she would not get an answer.  
  
Despite all this, these things did not reach the depth of her worries. During her meditation she had tried to see what her dear mother had spoken of. She had seen SOMETHING, she just couldn't tell what. She should have been able to see any living thing with that amount of power. And yet, the image was blurred as if shrouded in mist. Kagome had sensed the power of this creature and it scared her.  
  
The depth of her powers ran far beyond the surface. The creature she might have to contend with to keep this earth safe rivaled that of her mother's. And that was enough to unnerve her completely. She was drawn away from her thoughts as Camela's voice sounded in her room.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what trouble's you?" She asked; her voice filled with genuine concern. Kagome gave her a half-hearted smile and declared. "I'll be fine Camela, I thank you for your concern." Camela stared at her for a moment, her shiny black eyes uncertain but trusting. As they drew closer to the study she said.  
  
"Milady whatever you tell me in confidence I shall never repeat. I would die before I betrayed your trust." Kagome stopped at her words. Kagome wondered how she could say such a thing. "Please Camela, do not make promises you cannot keep." Camela merely bowed and opened the door for her.   
  
"I pray you lady, don't forget that it was offered." Camela told her. Kagome nodded. When Camela was well out of range, she drew her wings back within the folds of her back. She winced at having to do so, it hurt to release and draw back her wings. But they would heal more quickly this way. Also, she did not feel comfortable showing the demon lord what she was. Angels were dead, and she was not. Kagome took a deep breath before turning to face the demon lord. This would require much of her strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, sat in his study trying in vain not to think of his new charge. Over the past few hours his mind had drifted towards her more times than he would've liked to admit.   
  
She was an enigma, this angel. Whatever had caused her falling out of heaven was shrouded in mist and she was the only one who knew the answers. And answers were what he sought. Now whether or not she would answer these questions were the only problem.  
  
Her companions had refused to give him any information besides her name and whom she belonged to. That was enough to make him curious. He had heard stories about the Great Mother Goddess but he had never believed them true. As a man, he did not wish to have a woman overlord.   
  
****You bear my mark demon lord; you will protect my daughter. ****  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered Her saying. That ancient, unearthly voice still sent shivers down his spine. He traced the crescent moon on his forehead with a tentative claw; he had learned that the moon in all its phases was Her symbol. But if this was true, why was he, as a man, marked by a female deity. What purpose could he possibly be to Her?  
  
The demon lord rolled back up the scrolls on his desk, he gave up trying to get any work done. He placed his eyes into the heels of his palms. He was beginning to get a headache. He remembered encountering the angel and Rin in the garden. They made a lovely pair, almost like mother and daughter.  
  
He had never seen Rin that happy, this angel would be could for her. It would be a good thing to have a woman around for her. To read her stories, to take care of her, answer her questions and so on. Speaking of questions, Rin had made him most uncomfortable with her earlier question.  
  
She had asked for one, if the angel was his mate. Whereas the prospect was appealing, she was beautiful, noble-born and strong. The woman within was not the type he would have as a mate. And his heart and tightened at seeing her so forlorn about not having a mother.  
  
****Gods be cursed, she's making me soft. **** He growled.   
  
Just as he was about to go mad with waiting, a knock on the door alerted him to oncoming company. Had his face not been so guarded, they would've widened to see her without her wings. But his surprise was well hidden. She stared at him for a moment; her enthralling eyes holding him for a brief period, she then curtsied deeply.   
  
Remembering proper etiquette he declared. "You may sit." She did so without a sound, her long skirt bellowing gracefully behind her. She was the living embodiment of elegance, Sesshoumaru noted. When the silence began to make them both uncomfortable it was Kagome who broke the silence.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I was told that you wished to speak to me." She said formally. "I would assume that you have questions for me." She added, eyes slightly downcast. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, making Kagome look back up at him. "Yes Kagome I do." He told her.  
  
"What happened to you angel, what made you fall from the skies?" He inquired. Kagome stared at him for a moment. "It is a long story Lord Sesshomaru." She replied. "I have time angel." Sesshoumaru declared. "Please don't call me that, angels have to be dead to be what they are. I have no intention of being one."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, his hard golden eyes holding her firmly. He then nodded as if he understood. Kagome then took a deep breath and related her tale to him. She began from her mother's worries about the oncoming threat that could not be seen.   
  
Then she preceded to tell him about the star shower, and Malachi's betrayal. Kagome asked. She did not look at him as she told him this; rather she stared to the side as if she was looking at the scene replay itself. Curious, Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall to where her eyes lay.   
  
And to his shock he could see what she saw. The cloud bank, the stars falling, the dark angel (he would always refer to wing ones as angels) whom he could only guess to be Malachi. He could see his tainted aura, smelt the husky scent of desire on him, as well as the roughness in his voice.   
  
****How could she not have noticed this? **** Sesshoumaru wondered.  
  
****My trust of him ran deep Sesshoumaru. **** She replied.  
  
Her sudden intrusion in his mind made him growl slightly, but she was gone long before he heard it. She paused from her story to tell him. "You are viewing MY memory, your mind is thus open to mine." Not waiting to hear his reaction she continued. Sesshomaru saw just as Malachi was starting to show his true colors.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N) Sorry to those who've already read the first chapters, don't really feel like typing them over so I copied and pasted them over, its not the whole thing and you'll understand why I did it later on. Ja Ne   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Begin Flashback:   
  
"Evening Malachi." She replied as he settled down next to her. Dusk growled under his breath, his hackles raised baring sharp teeth. Malachi stared at him. "Stop it Dusk." She ordered, he whined as lay down beside her. He growled one final time then remained quiet.   
  
"You must forgive them, they have been jumpy lately. They feel my mother's worry and it's making them nervous." She explained. Malachi's brow arched in question. "Your mother is worried?" The question in his voice was unmistakable.   
  
"Yes, something is coming. She does not know what so it makes her worry." Kagome told him. "Something is coming?" He repeated. "Yes, but neither she nor I know what it could be." She said with a sigh. "Well I don't think it will affect us tonight, so let's just enjoy the show." He replied.   
  
Kagome thought he was right and complied. As if on cue, that was when the stars began to fall. And for a few moments, they just watched the splendor. That was until Malachi turned to Kagome and took her hand. "Kagome." He declared. "Hm?"   
  
She said as she turned away from the star shower. "You know how much I care about you right?" Malachi asked. "Yes I do, you have been best friend for years." She replied. Kagome looked down at her hands, she could've sworn she'd felt his grip tighten on her when she had said 'friend'.  
  
"Well yes, but Kagome...I think its time we deepen our relationship." He told her. "I want us to be together, forever." For a moment Kagome could only gape at him. "Malachi...I don't know what to say." She confided. "Say you'll be with me." He put in.  
  
Kagome just stared at him. Her mother's words echoed in her head. 'There is something about him that I do not trust.' Her mother had said. Were her worries warranted? "Malachi I do not think my mother would approve." She told him.   
  
A frown crossed his features. "Why wouldn't your mother approve of us being together Kagome?" He asked, his voice turning dark and harsh. "She is worried enough about things that are to come, I do not think she would want me distracted with anything." She confided shyly.   
  
"Distracted?" He repeated. "I would be a distraction?" He declared angrily. "Malachi, calm down." She tried to tell him. "No I will not calm down Kagome." He snapped at her. Suddenly, Kagome had the urge to get away from Malachi.   
  
Kagome stood up and began stepping away from him. Dusk and Moonlight placed themselves between her and Malachi. "Back down beasts, I have no quarrel with you." He snapped, his voice getting dangerously close to a growl.   
  
"Malachi what is wrong with you?" Kagome demanded. "Nothing is wrong with me Kagome, I'm just tired of waiting around for things to fall into place when I can shove them into place myself." He retorted. "I don't understand what you're talking about." She replied while backing up again.   
  
"I've waited over three hundred years for you to mature into what you are today. You have so much power, so much potential, and yet you do not know or use them. Power that should have been mine." He growled. "You're not making any sense." She said.  
  
"Oh I will Kagome, I will make sense in time." He said and launched himself forward. Moonlight and Dusk rushed to meet his attack, but out of nowhere two giant serpents coiled around the wolves and brought them back down.   
  
"Did you really think I would not have come prepared for you curs." He said; a sadistic smiled crossing his face. Seeing her chance, Kagome took off into the air, pumping her wings hard to gain altitude. "You will not escape me that easily Kagome."  
  
He told her. And he was right, Kagome was fast but he was a hunter, making him faster. He tackled her out of the air and back onto the cloudbank, where Dusk and Moonlight continued to wrestle with the snake youkai. Kagome was pinned down below the solid muscle of Malachi.  
  
"Malachi what are you doing. Let me go." She shrieked. Kagome's vision became blurred as a feeling she had never felt before surged through her. She felt her temperature rising, and her breathing pick up. "Now, now Kagome you should know me better than that. I never let anything I want get away."   
  
He replied with a wicked smile on his face as his fingers tenderly caressed her skin. Kagome tried to call on her powers to protect herself but found that she could not. They were trapped behind a barrier, far beyond her reach.   
  
"What have you done?" She demanded, again struggling to break free from his grasp, but Malachi held firm. "I have made sure that none of your power escapes me Kagome. I have waited a long time for this." He added, his breath hot against her skin. She could see the desire in his eyes; it scared her to the pits of her soul.   
  
She realized then the horrors he would do to her if she did not get away. "Why are you doing this, I thought you were my friend?" She demanded, the betrayal finally hitting her. It was making her angry. Her skin felt like it was on fire.   
  
A rage she'd never known was baring down on her. She wanted to kill; she wanted to make him pay. "Awe poor Kagome, sometimes you are so naïve. I have waited to long for the power that was denied to me. And since I was not born with it, I will share in yours and in doing so I will make you mine forever."   
  
He added while capturing her mouth in his. He drew her closer and forcefully pushed his tongue in her mouth, tasting her for the first time. "So sweet." He said. "Like honey." His hand trailed down the length of her body, groping and squeezing as he drew nearer to her woman's heart.   
  
"And I know where else your honey lies." He said gleefully. "No." Kagome growled; something dark was coming over her. Raw power was coursing through her veins, telling her to act. Giving her the strength she would need.   
  
"You cannot do this. You will not do this Malachi, I will kill you for it if you try." She added her voice rumbling like thunder. Her power was building, whatever barrier Malachi had put around them it would not be able to hold for much longer. The floodgates would open, and all hell would break loose.  
  
"I will do what I want Kagome." He corrected. "I will have you, all of you and your power will be mine." That was it, enough to ignite her rage. Kagome let loose the fury of her power.  
  
It came out a silvery white blaze the attacked Malachi; he'd had enough time to throw up an preliminary barrier. Had he not done this he would've been burned to a crisp, but it protected him enough to save him.   
  
Raw and unbridled power surged around Kagome, illuminating them and showing the sheer scale of her power. He snarled at her and launched himself forward again. Kagome did the same her nails lengthening into deadly claws.  
  
Her once silver-blue eyes now shadowed to near black as pure hatred coursed through her. "You will pay Malachi." She growled. He caught her wrist, stopping her nails from impaling him. Kagome snapped at him with her sharpened teeth, desperately seeking out his throat.   
  
"Snippy little bitch, I'll tame you yet." He retorted forcing his weight upon her. He forced her to the ground, and tried to rip her cloths off. He succeeded only in tearing through the silk that covered her well-hidden armor.   
  
"So you're a smart snippy little bitch." He corrected himself. "Even better." He declared. Kagome tried to push against his weight to free herself, but she could not get him to budge. He smiled at her struggling then said.   
  
"You have lost Kagome. You are mine now." Kagome's rage was threatening to overpower her again; it was growing too vast, too strong. She could not control it. "Traitor." She whispered. Again Malachi was forced off her by a blazing light, but this time he would not be so lucky in his escape.   
  
He had not protected his wings and they were nearly, if not all the way charred. He screamed out in pain, as the fire burned through the delicate membrane. When the pain finally subsided, he looked around to find himself alone.   
  
The splattered entrails of the snake youkai were there, but nothing else. Kagome and her pets were gone. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WENCH!" He vowed. "By the gods, you will pay."   
  
He had been so absorbed in his pain that he had not seen Kagome fall off the cloud. Dusk and Moonlight had followed after but could not slow nor stop her falling. They could only follow as their mistress plummeted towards the earth."   
  
End Flashback:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kagome shake herself to free herself from the memories, and he could understand how difficult it was for her to do so. Betrayal is a very powerful things, and the wounds take a long time to heal, he found himself wanting to comfort her. And yet he knew he couldn't. One, he would not allow himself to care, and two, at the moment she was very much untouchable.   
  
The glazed look in her eyes, as well as the deafening silence that filtered through the room was enough to confirm his theory. She sat in the high backed chair holding herself, it was easy to see that she was trying to hold the memories at bay, just long enough for her to escape.   
  
"Lady Kagome, there is still a good hour before dinner. I suggest you take that time to mediate again and then change." He told her. She stared up at him for a moment, her silvery blue eyes filled with suspicion, gratitude and sorrow. And Sesshoumaru found that he could not turn away.  
  
Her eyes were like maelstroms, that drew him further and further down in the dark abyss of her sorrow. He drew upon the full front of his will, he returned the gaze with equal intensity as he stood up. "Remember what I told you. You have yet to accept what has happened, for all you have tried. You still have a long way to go angel."  
  
She shuddered when he called her 'angel'. "Whether you like it or not it is what you are." He snapped, slightly annoyed at her fear of the word. Kagome fought the rising cringe, just to prove him wrong. "When you are done, you will join Rin and myself in the dinning hall. Camela will show you the way." And with that he was gone.  
  
Kagome staid in the room for a few more minutes, trying in vain to warm herself. She felt so cold, so tired. She tried to call on her mother.  
  
****Mother, where are you? **** She asked, but got no reply.   
  
She forced her wings out of her back and bit back a yelp of pain. She drew them close around her, putting a heavy barrier between herself and the rest of the world. Tears streamed down her face as she said out loud. "Mother, why have you forsaken me?"  
  
Kagome realized in that moment, that she had never felt so alone. 


	5. Chapter 4: Waking Dreams

Sorry its taken so long, life's been rough these last couple of months. But here it is.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Waking Dreams  
  
By: TigressMoon   
  
Kagome POV:  
  
When she had bathed and changed into an appropriate gown for dinner with Sesshomaru and his surrogate daughter, Kagome realized that she did not want to be near him. He had made her feel like some silly child whose fears had been unwarranted.   
  
But Sesshomaru had not been there, had not felt what she had felt, so how could he understand. But regardless of that, his words had hurt her more than anyone else's words might have. She had definitely been told to do worse in her life, and yet what he had asked had significantly shaken her.   
  
**"Whether you like it or not it is what you are."**   
  
Kagome knew that she was not an angel. As the daughter of the Goddess, Kagome is many things, but an angel was not one of them. Angels were the souls of the dead who had ascended to a state of purity and oneness with her mother. She was a minor goddess, an elemental, and a telepath as well as telekinetic.  
  
But an angel she was not, and she did not wish to be. Something from deep inside her told Kagome, that should she ever become an angel, hell would be released. How she knew this she did not know, it was merely there. And she would listen to this inner knowledge, for she also knew not what would happen if she didn't.   
  
Sighing she took one final look at herself in the mirror. She was now wearing a stunning twilight purple gown that glittered with stars like the night-sky itself. She wore amethyst drops in her ears and a ebony pendant at her neck. Her luxuriously long hair had been pulled high on top her head and wound into an elegant bun.  
  
Satisfied with her reflection walked out of her door to find Camela waiting for her. "Good evening milady." She declared with a formal bow. "Good evening Camela how are you?" Kagome asked. "I am fine milady, I have been asked to escort you to the dining hall."  
  
Kagome nodded and Camela walked away with Kagome close behind. As Kagome walked her mind again drifted to her thoughts. This time, they were of her mother's worries.   
  
****Something is coming, something my immortal eyes cannot see. ***   
  
But what could that possibly be, where her mother The Great Mother Goddess could not reach. This she worried about, whatever it was could be a threat to her throne. Oh how she longed to hear her mother's calming voice.  
  
She was drawn away from her thoughts as Camela led her before another large oak door. She knocked and apparently heard a reply for she then opened the door and let Kagome in.  
  
Sesshomaru sat at the end of semi-large table with Rin sitting one seat away from his right with a very annoyed looking Jaken scowling at her left. When Rin caught sight of her she laughed and ran towards her.  
  
Three feet away she jumped into Kagome's arms. "Hi Kagome-sama." She squealed in delight. "Kagome-sama looks very pretty, does Kagome-sama think Rin-chan's dress is pretty?" She asked while momentarily letting go of Kagome.  
  
"Yes you do dearling." Kagome told her while staring at the kimono. It was a rich hunter green with golden phoenixes stitched into the fabric. Her hair was pulled into a bun like hers and held in place by an elaborately carved ivory comb.  
  
Rin laughed gleefully and clung to Kagome's leg until she noticed that something was missing. "Kagome-sama?" She said. Kagome stared down into her questioning eyes. "Yes little one."  
  
"Where are your wings?" She asked while searching for them. At first Kagome new not what to say the picked up Rin and said. "They are resting little one, so that later I can take you flying."  
  
Rin burst into an excited squeal and hugged Kagome. What she didn't realize what she squeezed Kagome's sensitive shoulder blades, Kagome winced but continued on nonetheless.   
  
When she came to Sesshoumaru's side, she found his eyes on her. Hw wore his usual attire, but when one is as blessed as or dear Sesshoumaru, he looked like a king. He had noticed her wince but said nothing. But suspicion clung to his eyes as he studied her.   
  
"Release her Rin, I have taught you more manners than that." The girl child quieted down and stood before Sesshoumaru. With her palms cupped behind her back she was the perfect picture of a chastised child.  
  
"Now what do you say when a guest arrives?" Sesshomaru asked in a fatherly sort of way. Rin sighed then turned to Kagome.   
  
"Good evening Lady Kagome, thank you for joining us for dinner." She said with a deep bow. "Please take your seat at either Lord Sesshomaru-sama's or Rin's side."   
  
Kagome smiled in spite herself. The two were good for each other, she realized. She took the seat between them as was expected and sat up straight awaiting the arrival of their food. And she would not have to wait long.   
  
Servants glided into the room with trays of food for her, Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru they served first, and placed three large plates before him. Sesshomaru examined them closely without lifting the lids of any of them.   
  
He ordered that one be placed before me and the other before her, the other for Rin and then the last for himself. The top was removed to reveal a bowl of thick steaming soup. Rin's dish contained smoked salmon with white rice. Sesshomaru had a plate of pork chops, white rice, and steamed vegetables.   
  
Kagome eyed the meat hungrily, the soup smelled delicious but compared to the tantalizing meat before her, she was not sure she could eat what she was given. Before she could clear her face, Sesshomaru caught the look in her eyes.  
  
"I know not how well you can hold your food Kagome, when you've proved you can keep it down you will be allowed solids and meats." He told her. Kagome fought back a growl. She was not a baby; she could eat whatever she chose.   
  
But she knew also that if she reached for that meat, she's lose that arm. Growling to herself, she took a sip of the soup and found it to be very good, and even better; there were chunks of warm chicken. She smiled to herself and savored it.   
  
But then she saw Sesshomaru's underlying smug expression. Restraining another growl she regained her composure and tentatively sipped the broth. It seemed that Rin had caught the silent battle between them and asked.  
  
"Is Kagome-sama and Sesshomaru-sama alright, Sesshomaru-sama looks like he knows something Kagome-sama does not. And Kagome-sama looks like she knows that Sesshomaru-sama knows something she does not, but she will not tell him what she knows he does not know she knows."  
  
For a moment both of them could only stare at the young girl. And then unexpectedly, Kagome let loose a full hearted laugh. A laugh that echoed into the small room like a bell. Moments later Rin joined in, and for a second Kagome thought Sesshomaru would join in as well.  
  
But all she could get from the demon lord was a well hidden smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. Calming herself Kagome stared down at a still giggling Rin.   
  
"If you only knew how right you are little one." She said while tentatively stroking her hair.  
  
But the moment Kagome touched the girl's forehead her vision suddenly went black. Her mind began to swim and she realized she was being pulled into a vision, and yet she could see nothing.   
  
A spine-chilling scream cut through her mind and she stared around desperately trying to find the source. Another scream tore through her, this time that of a males. Kagome's breath came out fast as she struggled in vain to find out what was happening.  
  
Then it was as if a crimson veil had been placed over her eyes and all she saw was red. She stood in a large courtyard, Romanesque in design with its massive columns and marble tiles.   
  
It was when she looked down at the tiles that she herself let loose a scream. The floor was awash with dark red blood. She stared around her and saw a small body lying on its side only feet away from her. She recognized the small side pony tile.  
  
"RIN!" She screamed and ran forward to the body. She turned the small child over in her arm and nearly screamed again. Rin's throat had been ripped out.  
  
"Rin, Rin can you hear me?" She pleaded as she forced the girl child to look at her. But her once lively brown eyes were dead in the sockets and staring at oblivion. It was then she started crying.   
  
"Who could have done this?" She demanded, her sobs making the words almost unintelligible.   
  
"Do you not know?" A horse voice whispered from behind her.  
  
There lying on his back lay the fallen Sesshoumaru, tentatively she lay down the broken body of young Rin and crawled to his side. Her throat was cut but not as bad as Rin's, no he was dying from the deep wounds in his side and what looked like a hole just big enough for a hand to go through.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, who did this. Tell me please."  
  
She went to take his head but he growled at her in warning. He stared at her, his dulling amber eyes alive with an unseen fire. His eyes shot daggers at her, there was a hatred there she could not understand.   
  
"Do you not know witch?" She growled confusing Kagome even more.  
  
"Look in the mirror of blood." He snarled trying to pull away from her, but his wounds preventing him from doing so.   
  
Not knowing what else to do, Kagome went to look into the largest pool of blood, where both Rin's and Sesshoumaru's had combined. There within the blood she saw her own reflection.  
  
And it was not she. Her hair had become a living mane, alive and writhing in some unseen wind. Her eyes were slanted and dilated, glowing with hunger, but for what she could not say. And her face...oh her face was contorted like that of a hissing cats.   
  
She pulled away from the reflection and stared down at her hands. Hands that were not hands, instead bloody claws stared back at her. She realized then that it was there blood, and the scene played itself before her eyes.  
  
A creature ripping out poor Rin's throat then turning on Sesshomaru. And even worse, she saw her mother. Her own mother had fallen before her hand.  
  
"Do you not see..." Sesshoumaru said while forcing himself onto his feet.  
  
"IT WAS YOU!"  
  
"You with the power that no other creature should have, you the demon spawn of that wretched Goddess. You've killed even HER!"   
  
The scream that escaped Kagome's lips was more like a roar than a scream. She shook her head in fierce defiance.   
  
*NO! * Her mind screamed.   
  
*It can't be true. *   
  
It was then her mind was released from the spell. Her breathing was fast and labored as if she'd been running and yet she was in the same place where she began. Sitting at the table.  
  
Rin was still there and so was Sesshomaru, both were alive and intact, and both there eyes were clouded with worry and curiosity. But Kagome could not be around them. She ripped herself away from them and ran.  
  
Far faster than she'd even believed herself possible of. She ran so fast that not even Sesshomaru realized she was gone. Kagome knew not where she ran as the tears began to stream down her face. She fought down the overwhelming scream within her.  
  
She was in shock she couldn't believe. And yet she knew it was true.  
  
She was the evil her mother had seen. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.   
  
********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't believe I've ever taken the time to thank everyone whose reviewed me. And I think now is the time to do it.   
  
Kfflare: I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad to have obliged.  
  
Icedragon012990: Thank you and I hope I don't disappoint.  
  
Shan: I'm working on it, thank you.  
  
Genni Kag's and Sess's Child: Thank you very much for loving my story so much.  
  
Ptbear: Here's the update, thank you for reading.  
  
Megan Consoer: Here is the chapter you wanted, thanks.  
  
Tsuku no Tennyo: I hope it wasn't that sad, although this one might be a little sadder. Thanks.  
  
Bloodbunny: I finally updated, this story is going to be bittersweet btw.  
  
Sunstar: Thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Saria: Hope me sending you the chapters before helped. Here's more.  
  
Cutiepie99: I've updated again, and thanks for putting me up so high.  
  
SansCorpus: Cameli you know you're my girl, thanks for reading my stories.  
  
Bruka-chan: If you're still interested in the proofer job, its yours. Thanks.  
  
Mistress Fluffy: thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru: I hope its stayed interesting, tell me if its not and I'll work on it.  
  
Kissy: Here's the update. Thanks for reading.  
  
If I've missed anybody I'm sorry. But I would like to say thank you to everyone. Although I don't have the most reviews of anyone on fanfiction. I've never gotten a bad one yet. And I'm going for quality over quantity. So again, I'm thanking everyone. Goddess Bless.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
TigressMoon. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Enemy Revealed

A/N Everyone, my apologies for this chapter taking so long. I have made this chapter long as an apology and hope it was worth the wait. As some of you know I have been working on other stories as well as the novels I have in progress. While all of my fanfics mean a lot to me, my novels will be the legacy I leave behind when I die. So that and other things have been taking up my time, again my apologies. Also, I am posting this request now. I need an editor, someone to look over my stories after I've made a rough draft of a chapter. This person will need a keen eye for details and should know how to fix and or better them. If anyone knows someone or is capable of doing so, please let me know. For all others, I wish thee well.

Tigress.

Moon Child

Chapter 5: The Enemy Revealed

By: TigressMoon

Kagome ran from the safety of Sesshoumaru's castle. She had not stopped to get clothes or food or even a weapon. She just ran. Her mind reeled at the visions she had seen. Was it truly possible that _she_ had been the evil creature? Driven by bloodlust and rage, could she really have turned on Sesshoumaru? Her mother? And worse, little Rin?

_No it's not possible._

She told herself and ran faster. Kagome did not even know to where she ran, her mind was turning upon itself. Her vision was a haze of violent patterns but was eerily gray in color. She did not feel the branches that reached out for her. Nor the sharp thorns that took hold of her skirts almost tearing it to shreds.

When she tumbled to the ground, she did not even stop to breath, in seconds she was on her feet again racing through the forest.

Should any come near her, be it demon, predator or other; her powers would react in a flaring blaze that would make the creature cower away from her. If they were too close for cowering they were merely destroyed. But every time it happened the word 'killer' flashed through her mind.

_NO I AM NOT A KILLER!_

She screamed as she crashed through the forest.

_I am not a killer! And I will never harm anyone ever again. _

Kagome vowed and continued on unaware that high above her, eyes followed her every move.

_"Keep running Kagome, and bring yourself right into my arms."_

Sesshoumaru raced calmly about his castle, trying desperately to find the rogue demi-goddess. His servants had searched the libraries, the gardens, the menageries, the bedrooms, and even the dungeons and yet there was no sign of her.

Kagome's wolves prowled around the grounds, putting and keeping everyone on edge. Their anger at not being able to find their mistress evident. They only paused their restless searching when Rin wanted to play. It seemed she was the only one who could sooth them.

An hour after she disappeared, Sesshomaru appeared before them. Moonlight still nursing her healing paw lay with her body curled around Rin as the young girl stroked her fur soothingly. Dusk watched protectively over them both, as he paced not to far from them.

Dusk stared at Sesshoumaru, his wolf-amber eyes filled with concern. It was Rin who broke the silence.

"Has Sesshoumaru-sama found Kagome-neesan?" She asked.

Both wolves perked up at the question.

"Not yet Rin." He replied.

"Rin hopes Sesshoumaru-sama finds her. Rin wanted Kagome-neesan to be Rin's new mother."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long moment, he wanted Kagome back as well, but for reason he could not discuss with the young girl.

"Do not worry Rin, I will bring Kagome back."

Rin stared up at him, her large chocolate brown eyes filled with hope and concern. Then before Sesshoumaru even knew what happened, Rin's small arms were wrapped around his waist. Her voice was muffled as she told him.

"Please bring Kagome-sama home. Please bring her home."

A feeling Sesshoumaru had never known swept through him. Sorrow for the Rin's insistent plea, the burning to do as she asked. And even more so, a need so deep to just find Kagome filled him that it almost scared him. He petted Rin's head trying to sooth her, that in itself already not like himself. Something about what she had said felt right. The demi-goddess had gotten under his skin. He thought of this as her home. And in a way it was.

Rin pulled away and settled down near Moonlight, who welcomed her by nuzzling her side. I stared at the dark male Dusk who was just as anxious to get his mistress home. It was to him I called.

"Dusk come with me, Moonlight you stay with Rin and help guard the barriers."

Rin looked up from her spot to gaze quizzically at him.

"Where are you going Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked.

"To bring our Kagome home."

After hours of running Kagome collapsed in a clearing. She was panting heavily without the slightest clue as to where she was or how she could find a way out. Her tears had dried on her cheeks and she furiously wiped the remnants away. Her mind was still reeling, but she had calmed some.

She had spent a lot of her energy running, and her body was still healing. She lay back on the cool grasp and tried to collect herself. When her breathing returned to a normal rhythm she sat up to see where she was.

Some yards before her there were a lake and she crawled forward till she was at the edge. Tentatively she peered into the water unsure of what she would see. Her own reflection stared back at her, looking somewhat shaken and tired, but still her.

She cupped some of the water in her hands and drank deeply. It felt like ambrosia rolling down her parched throat. She reveled in its purity and let it replenish her. Then before she could convince herself not to. She dived deep under the water and let the silence take her.

Underwater she felt weightless and free, no one could hurt her, no one could touch her, and better yet she couldn't hurt anyone else. She let the water slowly draw her back to the surface and when she broke the surface she was content.

Thinking to herself maybe she could return to the demon lord and work out what it was she saw.

_Maybe I was wrong._ She thought, her eyes still closed. _Every vision is not definite, nothing is set in stone; they are merely glimmers of what could be._

It was then that she opened her eyes and she found herself just inches from a smiling Malachi.

"Hello Kagome." He purred.

Kagome gasped as he reached for her and dove back underwater. When she resurfaced yards away her wings were out and she pumped herself out of the water. She landed on shore, and as panic overtook her she fled into the forest.

Kagome had thought she'd run before, but that was nothing compared to how she moved now. She cut through the trees like a knife, a blur to quick too make out, but she left no destruction in her wake. She alternated between running and flying. She was moving faster than she ever had in her entire life, and yet she still heard Malachi close behind her.

She dared not look behind her for she knew the moment she did, Malachi would be upon her, and there would be no way to stop him. So she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Before long she came upon a mountain range, the one that separated the west from the east.

Somehow she knew that this range had numerous caves, she need only find one large enough and remote enough for her to hide in. She snuck inside one when she was certain that Malachi had not seen her. It was dark and cold, so much that she could see her breath as she panted.

The cave was deep but she could still see sunlight glistening from the mouth of the grotto on the walls, she needed to find a place where light couldn't touch her, and hopefully more so her hunter. She ducked behind a wall where the suns rays could not be seen, just as she heard Malachi pass her cavern's opening.

She began to mask her scent and power signal just as Malachi sent a probing thread throughout the cave. It passed her, but she could feel it looking for her like some morbid serpent. She tried to edge deeper in the crevice, but the movement must have alerted it to her presence for it turned in her direction.

Kagome was forced to remain perfectly still as it reached her barrier. If she were lucky the tendril will feel nothing but air and leave, if she wasn't, she would be discovered. She dared not move, dared not to even breath as it doggedly searched for her. It would have missed her if Malachi had not taken that exact moment to call out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Kagome."

It broke her concentration and the tendril wrapped itself around her wrist. With an angry burst of power she destroyed it.

"There you are." She heard him coo.

Silently cursing she had to bite her tongue so as not to snarl. He knew she was here, not where she was but he knew he was close. She had broken his power line before it could tell him exactly where she was, but now he stood a better chance of finding her.

And she knew eventually that he was going to find her. She knew by the surety of his steps and his mocking laughter that bounced of the walls and ever closer to her. She wanted to move or run, but she dared not do either. She knew that the moment she did he would be upon her in seconds.

She was like a rabbit in the sight of a wolf, knowing she was already seen but could only sit still as he came ever closer. She hated the helplessness she felt. She couldn't flee but she couldn't stay. She couldn't fight him, but for the life of her, she couldn't yield either.

She was trapped with no way out, and at that very moment she felt bruising fingers grasp her wrist. With surprising force she was wrenched from out of the crevice. Before she could stop him, he had her pressed against the wall. The crushing solidity of them both made her squirm and hiss as she tried in vain to free herself.

"There you are my dear." He said with a husky purr.

Kagome stared into his piercing brown as she snarled with all the hatred she could muster.

"Let go of me you bastard."

She felt him shudder against her and even worse he pressed his hardening member on the pit of her stomach. She snarled and snapped at him with her newly sharpened teeth that longed to greet his throat.

"Such venom little hellcat, you've learned much under the demon lord's…tutelage." He growled pleasantly, his voice barely hiding the contempt and double meaning of his words.

Kagome growled in kind, something about his grip was forcing all the anger she had kept in to surface. The burning need to kill was sweeping through her, setting fire to her skin and rushing power to her body. She began pushing against Malachi with surprising force. Moments later the surprise was seen on Malachi's face.

"Let. Me. Go." She said in a dangerously quiet voice. She could not see but her eyes were shadowing from moonlight to a deep fathomless black.

Malachi unaware of the change, continued to taunt her.

"Now, now Kagome. If I let you go then we couldn't play anymore."

Kagome's power began to swirl around them both, and a deep biting cold settled over them both. For the first time Malachi looked into her eyes and was nearly pulled under by the devastating force that lay within. Before he could fully be drawn down into the icy depths he looked away.

Too distracted in not being pulled down he did not notice the increasing force of Kagome's grip. Her nails had lengthened into cruel claws and were now biting into his hands. With a gasp he looked back at her just as she declared.

"If you want to play Malachi, let's play."

A resonating _boom_ filled the space and Malachi was flung from off of Kagome, whose wings resurfaced and she was back in the air. She had used enough force to show him what he was now up against, but not enough to knock him unconscious.

This was going to be it, no more games no more fun. Either he would kill her or she would kill him. It was now or never for her to take her stand and make Malachi fight for what he sought so hard to claim. Yes, this would end here.

She gathered all of her power around her and it swirled around her like a swarm of rabid hornets. She stood tall and straight in the sky and waited for Malachi to resurface and come to her.

He did so moments later, soaring out of the cavern with an angry battle cry sword in hand. His wings were nowhere to be seen for they were still healing. Malachi was flying by using his own magic.

A fierce hatred burned in his eyes and it was exactly what Kagome wanted. Make him hate her, make him no longer want her and then he would fight her with all of his strength. The cost of her plan, one of them would have to die. But it was a price she was willing to pay.

Seconds before he would have collided with her, Kagome calmly brought up her hand and a barrier was formed. Malachi hit it with surprising force but the barrier gave only the smallest of reactions. Snarling angrily he swiped at the force field that remained in place even after Kagome brought her hand down.

"Is that all the fight you can muster dark one?" Kagome asked, her voice listless and calm. It forced him to look at the numb expression on her face. "I feared you then…for nothing."

Malachi gave an angry roar and raised his sword. But before he could bring it down Kagome sent another blast of her power to knock him off balance. Now stronger than the first, it broke his concentration and he began to plummet to the ground.

Something inside of Kagome was coming to life like some twisted flower. It took root in her soul to blossom in her heart, branching out into her very body. Something dark and sinister was unfurling inside of her, like some large cat just waking from a long nap. It stretched inside of her before becoming part of her.

A voice began to whisper in her mind.

_Hunt._

_Kill._

_Destroy those who would have destroyed us._

The voice was female, rich and sultry. A husky purr laced with venom. But the voice was familiar and she recognized it as a part of herself. One that was not to be feared but should be embraced. A sword appeared in her hand, as deep a blue-black as the darkest night sky and it glistened as if the stars themselves rested upon it.

Pulling her wings close around her she plunged down after Malachi, sword in hand and aiming directly for his heart. When he saw her, a horrified expression crossed his features. There was shock, anger and even better…fear. It spurred her on and she would have hit her mark had not a voice cut her through her concentration.

"KAGOME STOP!"

The voice was booming and masculine, the unquestionable command that she listen, took hold of her and she held off her assault. Kagome pulled herself some yards away from Malachi, a distance she could close fast enough to kill him should she so choose.

Her gaze rested then on Lord Sesshoumaru, who it seemed was attempting to ride to the rescue. No rescue was required. Something flashed in his eyes, but she knew not what it was. Her eyes were resting on the strange two-headed dragon that she had never seen before. It fidgeted under her gaze, but held steady under its master's hand. Before another word could be said, Dusk, whom she had not known was there, leapt at Malachi.

With an annoyed glare she caught the wolf with her power and flung him away from them both. He would have crashed into the dragon had it not seen the danger and moved to the side. When Dusk regained himself he stared at her and began whimpering. Calmly she declared.

"My kill."

Dusk continued to whimper but did not move, nor did the demon lord. It was Malachi who broke the silence. Sensing that he could not defeat Kagome with her new powers, the demon lord whose power was already well known and respected, and the treacherous wolf who had tried for his life many times, he began to flee.

"This isn't over Kagome, I will have you." Kagome glared at him but he ignored her and gazed at Sesshoumaru. "Enjoy her while you can demon."

And before anyone else could stop him, he disappeared in a blinding flash of light. When it faded and Kagome found that he was nowhere in sight a snarl so fierce that it parted the air and made the very earth shudder escaped her.

She was about to go in search of him when she felt something wrap itself about her waist. She looked down to see a strange glowing yellow whip fastened securely about her. Growling she turned in the direction of the only one who could have done it. And low and behold, there was Sesshoumaru whip in hand.

"Let. Me. Go." She demanded.

"You are in no condition to go after him."

She rounded on him then, and demanded. "Who are you to say what I will and will not do? You are not my keeper."

With his other hand, Sesshoumaru traced the crescent moon on his forehead. "On the contrary Lady Kagome, your mother has made it otherwise." He told her.

Understanding dawned on her and she could feel her face contorting with anger and frustration. Her mother, whom she had thought abandoned her, had been plotting with the demon lord without even consulting her. It was an insult she could not take. Placing barriers around Dusk and the dragon both, she lunged towards the demon lord.

He made not attempt to stop her; in fact he leapt of the dragon to prevent it from coming to any harm. She collided with him and began to pull him to the ground. Her wings pulled tight against her, she began the descent that moments earlier she had tried on Malachi. This time with Sesshoumaru in her arms.

But when she looked into his eyes she did not see fear there. There was an unearthly calm that settled over his features, even more so than usual, as if he knew that this was something that must be done. The surprise of it all made Kagome hold off the force she intended to use.

Seconds before they would have both hit the very solid earth Kagome pulled off and let Sesshoumaru fall. The impact was amazing, nearly identical to that of the one she had made not so long ago.

She stood back away from the debris, waiting for the smoke to clear. But before even that could happen a silhouette appeared behind the dust. Sesshoumaru stepped out of it, wiping dust and debris off his torn close. There was blood soaking his left arm but besides that he seemed to ignore everything, even her.

That and the arrogant calm on his face made her even angrier. It baffled her how he could be that calm when he stood before her and the power she knew she now possessed. She wondered, quite frankly, how _dare_ he be that calm.

She lunged forward with an angry snarl, claws extended to tear him apart. But for a moment all Sesshoumaru did was continue to dust himself off. Just as she thought she had him however, again the whip wrapped itself around her and Kagome was flung from him and into a body of water she had not even realized was there.

She and Sesshoumaru had landed near the lake where she had first encountered Malachi. He had not thrown her far; the water was only about three feet deep there. But she had fallen on her back and was now completely soaked, wings and all. She growled and sputtering, chocking up water. She brought herself on all fours before snarling.

"A child Lord Sesshoumaru, you think of me as a CHILD!"

She was about to lunge forward again when she caught her reflection in the water. It was just as she had seen in her vision. Her eyes were glowing a bloodthirsty red, her face was contorted like an angry hissing cat, and her hair was a living writhing mane.

Her hands when they went to cup her face had claws and she sat in the water not knowing what else to do. Her body began to shudder, of the cold or of her own volition she was not sure. A ragged 'no' escaped her she as tried and failed to understand.

It was true; she was the evil her mother had seen. One that would kill Sesshoumaru, Rin and even her mother if she staid with them. Under her hands she could feel her face changing back to what it was. But she did not notice, what she did notice was the fact that Sesshoumaru was coming toward her.

His eyes when they met hers were no longer annoyed but filled with an emotion she had never seen before. It surpassed, worry or concern, it was something much deeper, much more potent. But she was scared she would hurt him further and cried out.

"No! Don't come any closer!"

She thought he ignored her, but she noticed he moved towards her with more caution. Again she cried. "Sesshoumaru, please, I don't want to hurt you."

"You cannot hurt me Kagome, because I can tell you do not want to." He said simply. He had his arms outstretched showing that he had no weapons and he would not hurt her. But the voice was returning. It told her to kill him before it killed her.

She fought the voice for control and said. "You don't understand, there something inside me that wants to hurt. That _wants_ to kill. Sesshoumaru please don't come any closer." She begged, recoiled deeper into the water.

_Do not warn him. KILL him._ The voice screamed.

_NO! _Kagome screamed in kind.

"I will take my chances." He declared still inching closer.

"Sesshoumaru don't." She pleaded she tried to pull away but she falling deeper into the water before she knew it. She saw Sesshoumaru try to take his chance and lunged at her.

"NO! Sesshoumaru don't!" She screamed just as her power was ripped from her in a blinding light.

Sesshoumaru was flung away from her with enough force to make another crater inside of the one he had already made. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried and raced forward.

He had knocked over several trees but then lay slumped securely in front of the last one. Blood was trickling down his forehead and an array of minor wounds decorated his body. He seemed to be unconscious as she knelt down in front of him. Tentatively she took his pulse, he was alive and she gave a sigh of relief while closing her eyes.

A hand gripped hers and as she opened her eyes she found herself being pulled closer to the demon lord. She was about to fight when she found warm lips pressed against her own. For a moment she was confused and knew not whether to pull away or stay.

Then those lips began to move, tenderly, as if it were afraid that she would break under strong pressure. She realized then that Sesshoumaru was alive and well. She gasped when his palm cupped her face, but the movement allowed him greater access to her mouth.

His hot probing tongue tickled her own as he tasted her. The voice had quieted down under the new attention, it too knew not whether to help or flee. But just as suddenly as it had started Sesshoumaru pulled her away, the sudden lack of his presence made her gasp and shudder.

His eyes when they reached hers were a lazy molten gold that burned with such intensity that it surprised her. "Sesshoumaru?" She questioned before again his lips were on hers. This time fiercer demanding a response. And she did. Tentatively she kissed him back, reveling in the way he gave a husky growl in reply.

He drew her bottom lip tenderly between her teeth and sucked on the soft flesh. She moaned and her hands wrapped themselves in his hair, urging him on. His fingers began to trace lines down her body. The torn fabric parted away from her with a sigh. Before she could stop him, she found herself naked before him.

She saw the hungry look that flickered through his eyes and shuddered; she needed to stop him they needed to talk. But just as she was about to tell him, his mouth captured her nipple.

She cried out before she could stop herself. He began to suckle the quickly hardening mound, pulling and nipping at different intervals. His other hand worked her other breast with the same exquisite torture. Her voice was a breathy whisper when she said. "…Sesshoumaru."

He seemed not to hear her as his other hand began to drift further south. "…By the Goddess." She said gripping his hand to get his attention. "Sesshoumaru please…we have to talk." Her voice was a pleading whisper but Sesshoumaru heard her and complied, somewhat reluctantly she noted, but complied.

The ruined gown would not keep her warm, so Sesshoumaru drew her into the bend of his chest. "I can fix it…" She told him reaching for the fabric. Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped itself around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"Fix it later." He commanded huskily.

Kagome sighed and snuggled closer to the warm curve of his chest. For a moment she lay there, content to just be near him. Of all the people, she never expected Lord Sesshoumaru to care, let alone want her in such a manner. It was almost a pleasant surprise.

"Sesshoumaru, I could not let you go any further without you knowing the whole truth about me." She began and Sesshoumaru remained quiet.

"Do you remember when I told you of my mother's prediction?" She felt him nod.

"Sesshoumaru…_I_ am that thing. That darkness that she could not see. The power that rivaled that of her daughter _is_ her daughter. And I cannot control it. Today when I touched Rin's hair, I got a vision showing me this. I saw what I stand to become."

"Is that why you fled?"

A creeping blush flourished on her cheeks. "That and other things."

She felt him look down at her and she returned his gaze. That emotion was in his eyes again. This time it was screaming 'See me, See me, understand me!' but for the life of me I could not.

"What else did you see Kagome?" He asked.

"I saw myself…I saw myself kill you…and Rin…and my mother." She said, the tears forming in her eyes again. Sesshoumaru held her closer and she cried against him, the only rock she had found in a world of quick sand.

"It was horrible. And you saw it Sesshoumaru, you saw what I looked like. How can you still care after seeing me like that?" She demanded.

He tipped her face up to his and kissed her gently. "Because dear one, it is not so strange among my kind."

The mere shock of his words made her conveniently forget he called her 'dear one'.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were like a youkai female, with of the two desires that drive them surfacing. Hunting and mating."

Slowly the words began to make since to me. "In that sense Kagome you are kindred to a demon. Kindred…but not kind. You don't have to worry about being slave to that principle."

She smiled weakly. "So I'm not evil." She asked and Sesshoumaru chuckled huskily. She was so shocked by it that her mouth formed a small 'o'.

He laughed this time and cupped her face with his palm. Kagome leaned into the touch. "No more so that I."

That caused Kagome to laugh in kind, from the stories she had heard about him, there were many who would contest that statement.

"But I still must speak with my mother before we go any further."

"Of course." He declared and settled down more comfortably. It was then Kagome remembered his injuries.

"Sesshoumaru your wounds…" He silenced her with a kiss.

"Are already healed." He replied calmly. "Go to sleep dearling."

_Dearling?_ Kagome repeated in her mind. That was her word. However she did not terribly mind it coming for its source so she smiled.

The sun had already set and stars were beginning to fill the sky. She would speak with her mother tomorrow, and for this one moment all would be perfect. No Malachi, no worries, no evil, no death. Just Sesshoumaru, her and the stars.

She snuggled closer to him, placing her head on his chest. She could feel his heart, a heart that was beating for her. And smell his rich scent. He smelled like vanilla and sandalwood, with a undercurrent that was undeniably male. As his breathing slowed and she knew he was sleeping she whispered.

"Good night beloved."

And that everyone is the chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, and I will try to update more quickly. If after two weeks I have not updated I am giving everyone permission to threaten me into doing so…BUT NOT WITHOUT REASON. I will begin writing the next chapter as soon as my cold lets up. Again I thank everyone for reading. Be you well, safe and blessed.

Your faithful authoress,

Tigress


	7. Chapter 6: Daughter of the Night

A/N I said I would update more quickly and here I am. I was made aware of the fact that I might have lost a lot of fan base after not updating in so long. Quite frankly I'm not surprised nor do I blame them. It's my own fault for not writing, and I cannot hold anyone else accountable but myself. So that is why I've started writing again so soon. I'm planning on do this with all my stories from now on. And for those who have stuck by me, I am eternally grateful. Now that I've cleared the first couple of hurdles, this story is going to flow more easily and thus the chapters will come more quickly. FYI, if I haven't updated in an obscene amount of time that means I've reached a hitch in the story or I have writer's block. But that's beside the point, I won't keep you all from the story anymore. Be well, safe, and blessed.

Tigress.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own Beth Meddler's "The Rose"

Moon Child

Chapter 6: Daughter of the Night

Kagome's P.O.V

Her return was marked as a day of celebration in the castle. Lord Sesshoumaru ordered a feast that included the entire staff of the manor and neighboring villages. Although he presented it as a sign that he was happy his ward had returned, it was already circulating amongst the people that Sesshoumaru was celebrating the return of his soon-to-be mate.

It was a claim that Sesshoumaru neither denied nor hindered and thus the rumors spread more quickly. The return home for them both had been interesting…private, because the two headed dragon she later learned to be named Ah-Un and Dusk had returned to the castle…but interesting.

Before, she had known Sesshoumaru to be politely aloof around people, never showing an ounce of feeling towards them. She then learned that anyone he did feel something for, he had very little qualms against showing it. He showed no hesitation in touching her, letting her know he was there.

As if she could ever forget, as she lay with him last night, it was impossible not to be acutely aware of the epitome of male perfection that was right beside her. Or of herself for that matter, never in all her life had been so aware of her femininity. Until Sesshoumaru that is and his every move seemed to remind her.

When their eyes met—and they often did—she could see the underlying fire in his eyes. And she noticed that when they watched her they changed color, from their usual icy amber to a lazy molten gold. There was an unspoken agreement between the two of them.

Nothing would happen until Kagome spoke with her mother, but that did not and could not stop the demon lord from showing her that when she did, he would be quite ready for her.

In a way Kagome very much wanted to put off speaking with her mother. And for reasons not pertaining to the demon lord. She had just discovered that she was a new dark power that could hold its own against her mother's. She knew not how the Great Mother Goddess would react to having such a powerful daughter.

She could not help but wander if she now stood to be disowned, or worse, banished. She shuddered at the thought; she knew the fate of those who had suffered such a fate. All of their powers, titles, even their very memories had been striped from them. They were then hurled into oblivion where there was no light, no sound, and no other people.

There the person would be doomed to wander through eternity without any idea of who they were or where they came from and no one to guide them. They were little better than phantoms. It was a terrible existence and she knew of a few who had been brought back from it, they had never been the same and a good few of them were questionably sane.

Kagome could not bare the thought of such an existence, where she would never know the warm embrace of another. To hear the happy laughter of those she cared for. She would never see her mother, Dusk, Moonlight, the friends she had made on earth, Rin…and even worse Sesshoumaru.

So as the party began to die down just before sundown, Kagome retreated to a balcony alcove where she could be alone. The sunset was glorious sight; the sky was alive with vibrant shades of gold, scarlet and deep beyond the darkening cerulean blues and violets of twilight.

But the sight was wasted on her, she wished just for a while that she could freeze this moment, and that night would not fall. She had realized today during all the celebrations. When she had showed Rin how to waltz and had laughed for hours among good company, she was happy here.

She liked being around these people. And when she and Sesshoumaru had taken the floor she discovered something else. When the dance had turned from a passionate waltz to a sensual sway that bordered dangerously close to brazenness she realized she was loved and wanted.

She did not want to leave this place and it was why she sought to stay there even now. She sighed and leaned her weight against the iron railing. The demi-goddess had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she did not hear someone join her on the balcony.

"Kagome."

She recognized the voice as Sesshoumaru's so she did not spin around. Instead she faced him calmly and let a smile tug at the corners of her lips. It was half-hearted at best, but it was all she could manage after a day of faking larger ones.

Sesshoumaru came to her side and took her hands in his. Kagome looked up into his worried eyes and continued to give him her broken smile.

"What is wrong, you have not been yourself?"

Kagome turned her eyes back to the setting sun and smiled in earnest. "Nothing dearling, I wished only that I could freeze this moment."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and draw her firmly into his warmth. She leaned into him, savoring his concern. "And why is that?" He asked.

"I don't want things to change…I don't want to have to leave this place." Before she could stop herself, she could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru must have smelt the salt of her tears for he turned her around to look at him. His eyes burned with an intense concern.

"What makes you think that you are leaving, who could make you leave?" He wanted to know.

"…Sesshoumaru, I must face my mother tonight. She and she alone can do this."

"And why do you think she will make you leave here?"

"Because of what I have become. I am a danger to all those around me Sessho…"

"Kagome you cannot hurt any of us. From the way you fear to do so, I know you will not."

"_But what if I lose control_!" She demanded and tore herself from his reach.

The tears began to fall freely from her eyes, her brow furrowed in near pain as she tried to make him understand. "Sessho, you don't understand its call. Never in all my life had I been more focused yet free then when I let the power ride me."

"I didn't have to worry about the consequences, I didn't even see the consequences. It was that one singular call and by all the gods in the heavens, how I wanted to follow. I turned it on _Dusk_ for Goddess sake, who I have known my entire life, what's to stop me from turning on anyone here?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her insistent pleas and came to stand before her. She stood for a moment frozen before him, her eyes overflowing with emotions and tears seconds before she latched onto him.

He held her as firmly as she did he and let her vent all the emotions she had bottled for so long. And Kagome could no longer help herself. Somehow every time she was near him, Kagome felt better.

Every time he wrapped his arms around her, the storm inside her began to still. She could think, and feel and was no longer dragged down under the tide of emotions that plagued her. With every encounter she was beginning to love him even more, and she knew she would die if they were every apart.

"You will not lose control Kagome. Your mother made me your keeper. I do not think she would have given either of us the task if she did not think we were capable of handling it."

Sesshoumaru told her but Kagome continued to shake her head.

"But there is still the chance…"

"There will always be a chance, and it is one that is worth taking."

"But what if she makes me leave?" Kagome demanded.

"Her actions thus far have not been that of a mother on the warpath. She put you in under my protection, I doubt she would do that if she truly wanted you gone." He pointed out and Kagome sighed.

In a way she knew she was being foolish. Her mother was known for many things, but cruelty and injustice were not one of them. Maybe, just maybe she was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. She sighed again before saying.

"Maybe you are right."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes to hold the oncoming headache at bay. But because of it she did not see Sesshoumaru's gaze shift to the horizon.

"We will not have long to wait my dear. Night has fallen and the moon is rising."

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she gazed about her quickly. He was right. The night had settled around them and not even the slightest hint of sundown remained. With accusing eyes she glared up at Sesshoumaru.

"You planned this." He kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Yes, I feared you would bolt again if I did not find some way to keep me here." He said with a wry yet apologetic smile.

Kagome growled and cursed him in languages she knew he would never understand. But the look he gave her when she dared a glance back let her know, he understood the intent. He drew her firmly into his arms and held her for dear life. Kagome clung to him for support and hope. Hope that this wouldn't be the last time they'd ever do so.

"All will be well, I will fight for you if I have to."

Kagome buried her head in the crook of his neck and tried not laugh under her tears. His familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla greeted her. She didn't realize till that moment, how much his scent alone soothed her.

_By the gods how I will miss him, if I leave. _

But she dared not think such treacherous thoughts now. No, not after they had come to the agreement that she would be strong. She squared her shoulders and Sesshoumaru released her as if on cue.

She stared up into his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, this one genuine. And before another word could be said, Sesshoumaru captured her mouth with his and crushed her body to his own. They clung to each other but Kagome's attention was on the kiss. Deep passionate and strong, it reminded her of her love for him. A love she would never allow anyone to take from her.

"Give the Goddess my regards." The kiss lingered for but a moment later and then it was done.

When Kagome opened her eyes to reply she found herself alone on the balcony. Sesshoumaru was gone, or had fled before he could do anything else. Kagome sighed and realized that it couldn't be helped. She turned around to face where she knew the moon would be in the sky.

Half full it glistened in the sky and sent silvery beams of light onto the darkened earth. Where the beams fell, smoky white haze began to shroud the area. The creeping mist began to make its way towards her, but Kagome did not flee. Within seconds the entire balcony was enveloped in the milky vapors.

A single silvery beam stretched towards her and from that shaft of light a glistening silhouette began to take shape. The mist parted just slightly to a tall willowy form and Kagome shuddered as the sound of a wolf's hunt song echoed in her bones.

When she looked up again she saw a tall woman at exactly six feet tall standing before her. She was the epitome of ethereal beauty with long glistening white hair streaked with pale hoary blues. Her elegant cheekbones was striped as Sesshoumaru's were only they were a pale icy blue. Her eyes were dark and fathomless but with very stars shined in the ebony depths.

She looked like a warrior queen clad in an armored corset of the purest silver, a moonbeam sword rested on her hip and her brighter than white gown sparkled like the full moon. And the only thing that seemed to mar her skin was the mark that rested just below the hollow of her throat. Her own symbol the full moon flanked by two crescents.

She smiled then, the movement tugged gently at the corners of her full nearly pouting lips. And she spoke.

"Hello my daughter."

Just the very sound of it brought unwanted tears to Kagome's eyes. It was not angry or condemning. It was the same eerily soothing sound that she had long turned to for comfort. In that one moment she forgot all her fears and ran into her mother's already welcoming arms.

"Mother."

Her voice was a breathless whisper as she clung to her mother's solid form.

"It has been to long little one." Her mother declared soothingly while stroking her hair.

"Mother you were right…about everything."

Kagome felt cool fingers touch her cheek and obediently she raised her face to see her mother's smiling down at her.

"About what dear heart?"

"About Malachi…and the visions…and…"

Gentle fingers touched her lips silencing her. "Take a breath my child before you work yourself into hysterics."

"But mother you do not understand. All was as you said. Malachi was untrustworthy; it is his fault that I am here. And that I have become the evil in your visions…"

"My child I never said what I saw was evil."

For a moment all Kagome could do was stare.

"But how can that be…you said…"

"I said, and I quote, 'something is coming, something my immortal eyes cannot see.' It was you dear daughter who jumped to the conclusion that it must be evil."

"But I had seen it as well mother. It was dark, dangerous and elusive…it was…me."

"My child, it is merely a darker facet of that which makes you who you are." Her mother declared while drawing a tender finger down the line of her cheekbone.

"Every creature is born with a darkness and a light inside of them, you need not fear either in you."

"But you must have seen what it could do, what _I_ could do."

"My child, my child. You have let your fear cloud your senses, did you not realize that all of that power is _yours_. Not the darkness, but _yours_. You have merely come into power."

Again Kagome was speechless. "What?"

"Dear one you have come to power…and with a bang without a doubt, but it is merely that. I had not expected so soon, and it is why I did not tell you sooner. Your powers have been growing and changing for the past decade and this is when it decided to show itself."

"Yes by nearly killing innocent people that I care about."

"Your vision was just that my child. A vision. Have I not taught you that no vision is definite, they are just shimmers in a bottle of what could and can be."

Kagome nodded. "Then my child what is it that you fear."

"I fear what I have become!"

Kagome yelled and pulled herself away from her mother's grasp. "I no longer feel like myself mother, I feel that darkness so close to the surface it scares me. And what is worse is I do not know _what_ I have become."

"_Fillia Nocto_." Her mother said simply.

"What?"

"Kagome, what am I the goddess of?"

Kagome's brow furrowed at the question. "You are tied most directly to the earth, moon, and heavens, but you have many variations."

"Exactly."

Kagome could only look confused as her mother realized that the statement meant nothing to her unless explained.

"My child, am I not in the stars as well as the moon?" She asked and called a star into her hand.

"Yes."

"And am I not in the very night sky?"

What appeared to be a midnight colored sphere floated down into her hand and merged with the star. They glistened together to form a dark star and it glowed with a deep twilight aura.

"Yes mother."

"That which made me what I am…is what drew your father to my side."

"My father?"

Never once had they spoken of Kagome's father. It had never been necessary, she was content with her mother always being there. Talk of her father was new and almost frightening.

"Yes, your father was an Angel of the Night, it is why you were born with wings. He was a dark angel if you will, a being made up entirely of the night and all that it entails. He was creature created solely to protect those who wander after the sun has set."

"When I was with child…you, he had thought that my blood would overpower his and that when you came to power you would take after me. You would be _Fillia Luna_, Daughter of the Moon. But now we see that you are not."

Her mother came and stood behind her, the star she had made was now attached to a silver band and she fastened it about Kagome's neck.

"You are and have become _Fillia_ _Nocto_…Daughter…of the Night."

Kagome opened her mouth in breathless astonishment but for a moment no sound escaped her. Understanding began to take her, filling her to every fiber of her being.

"So, I don't have to worry about losing control. I don't have to worry about hurting anyone."

For a moment the happiness staid and then as if a hand were drawn down her mother's face, the joy melted away.

"My child…it is not that simple."

Those mere words made all the tension Kagome had thought she'd released return in all their fury. In her heart she had known that things had been going to well. Things had been going far to smoothly, it had been to good to be true.

"Kagome…it is not as bad as you think. Trust me."

"Then what is it mother? Why did that question make the joy flee from your eyes?"

The Goddess came before her daughter, and cupped both of Kagome's cheeks with her palms. A tender smile crossed her features. "Because to allow you to do this would in a way, no longer make you my little girl."

Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion. "I do not understand."

"Because you have come to power sooner than expected, it is not likely that your body alone will be able to handle that amount of astral energy. You must share your power with another…and soon."

"Do I even dare ask why?"

The Goddess pulled away and stared at the waning moon. "Before the new moon my child, you must chose someone to share your power, or it will kill you…and all those around you."

For a moment, the words seemed too impossible to be true. But then they began to sink it. The same breathless astonishment that had made her so happy was now draining her of her strength. She dropped to her knees, her eyes intent on the marble tiling below her.

"…No." She whispered. "You tell me it is not as bad as I think…" She rose back to her feet, her wings erupting from her back in her anger. "And then you tell me _that_! Tell me why it is not as bad as I think!"

"Because you still have time Kagome!" Her mother retorted.

"You still have time child."

"But there must be some other option mother." Kagome asked frantically. "What if I don't _want_ to let someone share this with me? What if I left? I could get away far, far from here…"

Her mother shook her head and declared sadly. "Running will not save you…or them Kagome."

"Do you not understand the reach of your power, or how vast it has become. You could destroy this _planet_."

Kagome stared at her mother in open-mouthed horror, but her mother's sorrowful look silenced her before anymore angry words could come out.

"Kagome I am sorry, I am so very sorry. If I could take this cup from you I would."

Kagome couldn't even look at her as she said. "I understand mother. I know this is not your fault or something you would have wished on me."

Her mother came to her side and Kagome looked up at her, the tears she had fought so long to hold in trailing quietly down her cheek. Tears began to fill her mother's eyes as well. She reached out to her, so unsure if Kagome would accept her. And when Kagome took her hand a sigh of relief escaped the Great Mother Goddess.

"We will get through this mom. Do not fear."

"I wish I could stay longer dear one, but the night is no longer young and I have other matters to attend to."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"We will speak again soon." She reassured her.

"Yes…I know." Kagome replied.

Before she could understand what had happened her mother's arms were wrapped firmly around her. Kagome did so in kind an unspoken agreement between the two. It was the Goddess who pulled away, planting a gossamer kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Be well, safe, and blessed my child. Know that I will be watching over you."

Kagome nodded and released her mother. Moments later the Goddess was drifting back into the moonlight and mist, and then she was gone. The only way Kagome would have known she had even been there was because she had her hand firmly gripped around the dark star about her neck.

She stood there for a long moment, trying to steady herself, trying to maintain some semblance of control. But it was too much too soon. She dropped to her knees and let the waves of tears flow. She cried and cried until she felt there was nothing more to shed. It was there and then that Sesshoumaru found her.

"…Kagome?" He questioned.

Kagome looked up slowly. At the very sight of him, his eyes so full of concern and worry that Kagome's own began to flood again. He came to her side and drew her into a warm embrace. She clung to him and cried again, letting the tears subside into wracking sobs.

"It is that bad dearling?" He asked.

Kagome sniffed and whispered. "It depends on how one looks at it." She declared while wiping the tears from her eyes so she looked somewhat decent.

"What has happened?" He asked.

Kagome was just about to tell him when a child happy call reached her ears.

"Kagome-neesan!"

Rin came bounding onto the balcony, a fresh breeze to the somber alcove. Her cheeks were flushed and she was obviously elated. Her chocolate brown kimono was stitched with golden lotus blossoms but was noticeably smudged and more than half of her hair had escaped bun in the back of her hair.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru just in time for Rin to leap into her arms.

"Kagome-neesan, where have you been? Rin-chan was looking for you."

Kagome forced a smile onto her face. "I was enjoying the night sky little one." She began then most have realized. "And why aren't you in bed young lady?"

Rin just gave a toothy grin. "Rin-chan was waiting for Kagome-sama."

Kagome sighed. "All right little one." She said while rising with Rin still in her arms. She withdrew her wings so as not to make the demons inside have a heart attack. "Let's get you to bed."

She cast an apologetic glance at Sesshoumaru, her eyes saying clearly 'Later'. And he gave an understanding nod.

"Will Kagome-neesan tell Rin-chan a story, or sing a song?" She asked.

"Yes, and maybe both if you're lucky." Kagome replied.

As they stepped past the curtain and the remaining guest bowed to both her and Sesshoumaru she asked Rin.

"How did you like the party?"

Rin then went into an elaborate story as they made their way up the stairs. "Rin-chan liked it very much. Rin liked the dancing…especially with you Kagome-neesan. Rin liked the pretty costumes and all the people…"

Sesshoumaru opened the door to Rin's room and lit a lamp. It was nearly the equivalent to Kagome's only its colors were forest green and brown. Kagome placed her in the bed, still listening to Rin's story.

"…And Rin stole a bit of Jaken's wine."

Kagome dared a glance at Sesshoumaru to see him seething with barely control vexation and knew that the little toad would be in for it.

"…But Rin-chan didn't like the wine, it made Rin-chan's nose ticklish." She declared with a giggle.

"All right dearling, its time for you to go to sleep." Kagome declared while braiding Rin's hair into a ponytail.

"But Kagome-neesan…" Rin interrupted. "Rin-chan has a question." She declared adamantly.

"All right, what is your question?"

Rin turned around and looked steadily from Kagome to Sesshoumaru then asked. "What is love?"

Whatever Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been expecting, that was not it. It showed on both their faces and for a moment, neither demon nor demi-goddess knew what to say.

"Dear child, where did you get such a question?" Kagome asked.

Rin began to fiddle with the braid. "Rin-chan heard some of guest speaking. Heard them say 'the only way Kagome-neesan would still be here is if Sesshoumaru-sama really loved Kagome-neesan. So Rin wants to know…what is love?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru shared a glance. But it was Sesshoumaru who stepped forward and tried to say.

"Rin…love is something that…at your age is hard to understand…"

Rin pouted but then Kagome added. "It is also something that takes more explaining than one night can allow."

"Well then…can you tell Rin-chan what Kagome-sama thinks love is?" She asked timidly.

With a sigh Kagome knew not how she could refuse and get away unscathed. She was beginning to see why the child had such sway over Lord Sesshoumaru. She was so innocent.

"I will tell you little one, what my mother told me when I was your age."

Rin settled down under the covers just as Kagome began to sing.

"_Some say love it is river that drowns that tender reed._

_Some say love it is razor that leaves the soul to bleed._

_Some say love it is hunger, an endless aching need._

…_I say love it is a flower, and you its only seed."_

She opened her hand to Rin and a seed appeared in her hand.

"_It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance_

_It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance."_

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who remained calm and composed throughout the whole line of questioning.

"_It's the one who won't be taken."_

And then thought of herself and the burden she knew she could not share.

"_Who cannot seem to give…"_

Her voice dropped down to a soothing whisper, becoming nearly beautifully haunting.

"…_It's the soul…afraid of dying…that never learns to live."_

Her eyes again drifted to Sesshoumaru and she spoke to him with the words.

"_When the night has been lonely and the road has been to long._

_And you think that love is only for lucky and the strong._

_Just remember in winter, far beneath the bitter snow…"_

She turned back to Rin and cupped the delicate seed to her breast.

"_Lies the seed that with the sun's love…in the spring becomes…"_

She opened her hand to reveal a beautiful blossoming red rose.

"_The Rose."_

Rin clasped the rose to her chest like a treasure and was soon sound asleep. Quietly, with Sesshoumaru at her arm, he led her to his bedroom.

Kagome had thought her room a splendor but it was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru's posh space. Even though she could recognize the beauty, the sight was wasted on her for her mind had drifted elsewhere. She sat on a bench trying to collect her thoughts, and Sesshoumaru came and sat by her side.

"What happened Kagome?" He asked her while taking her hand in his.

She gazed up at him for one long moment and then let the story pour itself from her. Her words were hurried and whispered but she knew Sesshoumaru caught every word. When he tried to comfort her, she would pull away. She had noticed that whenever someone went to comfort her she would break down.

And at the moment she did not want to break down. She just wanted it to be said. And once she was finished she had to admit she felt better having told it to someone else. But she still refused to come to his side. Instead she turned away from him and asked.

"So what are we going to do?"

She heard him move but did not know to where until he appeared right in front of her and lifting her chin with his index finger made her look at him.

"Simple." He declared while leaning down towards her.

Moments later his lips were on hers. But Kagome refused to fall into this trap again and pulled away.

"Sesshoumaru don't." She whispered. "I don't want you to do this because you feel obligated to."

He came to stand before her again. "Kagome do you not realize how far from the truth that is?" He asked her.

"I want to do this because it feels right." He told her. Kagome looked away from him with a huff. "Kagome look at me." Sesshoumaru urged.

Kagome stared up into his eyes and was surprised by the intensity of those golden orbs. An emotion so pure and simple glowed in those saffron pools that she could not help but obey.

"Kagome watching you play with Rin in the garden and then put her to sleep tonight _felt right_. Me bringing you here…_home_…_felt right_. Dancing with you tonight, feeling the way your body melded into mine…by the gods Kagome can you tell me you don't feel it as well? All of it fits, it feels…perfect."

"And I don't want to lose that Sesshoumaru." She told him.

"You do not understand what you are asking of me, or what you stand to do. It could kill you or anyone around us. There's a chance neither of us might survive…"

"And as I said before Kagome there will _always_ be a chance, and like the other one it is a chance I am willing to take."

She held her palms within his own as he pled his case.

"Kagome let me help you. I want to wake up everyone morning with you by my side. I want to see your face shining in both moonlight and daylight. I want you to be here when Rin gets older and asks me questions I cannot answer."

He began to maneuver her towards the bed.

"I want _you_ Kagome, all of you. I want to know you as well as you would know me. Let me share this burden with you. Let me help you. By the gods Kagome…let me _love_ you."

Her heart reached out to him as he did hers. She let him pull her into the folds of the mattress. And for once in all her life…Kagome yielded to the call of her own heart.

A/N Well everyone, I hope everyone is happy. I updated very quickly and the chapter was 15 pages. I am ecstatic about how easily this chapter came to me. And I've already started writing the next chapter where the R rating will really begin to come into play. . So now I just need a little bit of incentive from my beloved reviewers to make me update as quickly as I did this time. Be well, safe and blessed until we meet again.

Your faithful authoress,

TigressMoon.


	8. Chapter 7: Let Me Love You

A/N I'm looking for an editor if anyone is interested in the job. Carry on

Previous Chapter:

"_Kagome let me help you. I want to wake up everyone morning with you by my side. I want to see your face shining in both moonlight and daylight. I want you to be here when Rin gets older and asks me questions I cannot answer."_

_He began to maneuver her towards the bed._

"_I want **you** Kagome, all of you. I want to know you as well as you would know me. Let me share this burden with you. Let me help you. By the gods Kagome…let me love you."_

_Her heart reached out to him as he did hers. She let him pull her into the folds of the mattress. And for once in all her life…Kagome yielded to the call of her own heart._

Moon Child

Chapter 7: Let Me Love You

Kagome P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru's fingers played across her skin as gentle as gossamer, as if he feared he would hurt her. But Kagome knew he could not. Those simple touches made her feel more alive than she had ever before. Never in all her life had she been more acutely aware of her body.

His fingers traced lines down her body, raising gooseflesh and causing her to shudder. And when his lips met hers she knew she was drowning. But she didn't care. Kagome tangled her fingers in that impossibly beautiful silver hair and kissed Sesshoumaru back as if her life depended on it.

His tongue tickled her bottom lip begging for entrance and she obliged him. His tongue was hot and probing as he massaged her own. Tentatively she returned the caress and slowly their tongues danced with each other.

Before she knew it Sesshoumaru's swift hands had them both nude and as his fingers danced along the smooth skin of her body, her magic welled up inside of her filling her with a deep soothing warmth. She felt that power breath across Sesshoumaru and he shuddered. Kagome to looked at him, her eyes filled with concern.

His eyes met hers and they blazed as they gazed down at her. They bore into her with the intensity of his hunger. Sesshoumaru bent his head forward and that was all the invitation he need give. Kagome kissed him with all the hunger and passion she felt for him.

Sesshoumaru cupped her breasts in his palms and slowly began to knead them. Kagome moaned in his mouth as his fingers wove a cunning trap along her body. He teased her sensitive nipples into life leaving Kagome panting. He pulled away for a moment leaving the demi-goddess in wonder just before his mouth closed open the hardened nub.

She cried out, arching her back into the sweet warmth of his mouth. His tongue swirled and licked while his hand teased and pinched. The combination was maddening and Kagome knew not whether to leave or stay. His other hand caressed the baby soft skin of her inner thigh. And for just a moment Kagome stilled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes met hers and he sent a tentative thread through her mind.

_Let me love you._

It was all he said but it was enough, Kagome surrendered and Sesshoumaru found her most intimate of cores. He worked her slowly at first, her heart already swollen and slick even without his touch.

Kagome squirmed under such new attention and fought in vain for control. Her power was seeping into the air making it hard for her to breath, and Sesshoumaru's fingers were weaving a spell she couldn't pull away from.

Then a digit was slipped inside of her. With a gasp she lost control and her power flooded them both making both demon and demi-goddess squirm under the delicious pressure of it. But Kagome began to fight it and strained for control.

Sesshoumaru's fingers began to work again in an attempt to distract her; and in the end he won out. Her pulse raced and her body was set on fire with every stroke. Kagome writhed under his touch as slowly one finger, then two and then three were inside of her, as if preparing her for something far larger.

His strokes were slow and deliberate drawing her deeper into the exquisite torture she felt. A frustrated growl escaped her lips as he rubbed her tender pearl, and she shifted her hips trying to get him closer. But Sesshoumaru seemed intent on making her wait.

"Sessho…" She whispered.

But it seemed the demon lord did not hear her. "_Sessho please_." She begged while twining her fingers in his hair and making him look at her.

For a moment their eyes met and Sesshoumaru rose until he was eye level with her. His eyes had hardened slightly, replaced by seriousness that she knew not where it had come from. His eyes were asking her 'are you ready?' and she nodded.

"They'll be no turning back Kagome, is this what you want?"

She gazed back into his eyes and saw the pleading there, and she realized that he needed his as much as she did. They needed each other. How could she deny him?

"…Yes." She whispered and pulled his face closer. "Oh yes."

Their kiss was all hunger and passion and in that moment Sesshoumaru plunged himself inside her. Kagome gasped in his mouth cringing momentarily in pain. For a moment Sesshoumaru did not move, as if waiting for her to tell him to stop, but it never came.

Then slowly he began to move inside of her. Her body clenched around him, relishing the feel of him. He seemed to fill every crevice of her and it was hard to tell where he ended and Kagome began.

Sesshomaru threw his head back and growled, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Feels…so good." He whispered.

The demon lord began to pump more quickly into the hot, pulsing sheath that was the woman he loved. How could they never have done this sooner? It felt so right.

At first he had gone slowly, letting her grow accustom to his girth but moments later he realized he wouldn't be able to control himself. She fit him perfectly, her every moan every tremor, every beautiful panting breath was sending him closer and closer to the edge.

Then again what were they expecting? You play with fire; you're bound to get burned.

He could feel Kagome's power circulating about them both; it was like being caught in the eye of a storm. Beautiful and terrifying at the same time, he knew what would happen if he just move but an inch. He shifted his attention to Kagome to make sure she was alright.

But Kagome was taking it in stride; quickly her hips began to move in rhythm in his making him fill her even more. Their bodies wove and elaborate dance of love, hope and passion. Beautiful and magnificent, they drove each other closer and closer to the edge with every movement.

Kagome climaxed and the force of her body's wracking shudders caused Sesshoumaru to do the same. Then two things happened at once. Sesshoumaru teeth sank into the junction between neck and shoulder and Kagome lost control of her power, flooding them both with it.

It was like being caught in an endless loop of pleasure. The demi-goddess' power pulled at the both, bringing them to new heights of sensations. It filled them both with such raw feeling that their bodies' jerked with it. And just when they thought it was over, the power would pull them again and bring them to ecstasy.

When the tremors subsided, the two found themselves wrapped into the arms of the other. They lay there content to just catch their breaths and feel the other near them.

"…That…was glorious." Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and nestled the mark he had made. He knew that this one was not permanent. It would only be if Kagome and he shared her power again and they both willed it to stay.

He had felt her power; it still had his body singing. Never in all his days had he felt so alive, he could not understand why Kagome feared it so.

"Glorious enough for you to consider never leaving her again?"

She gazed up at him, her moonbeam colored eyes still hazy yet beautiful. "To achieve what we just did Sessho, I would do far more than that." She told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her then, he gave her a long calculating look before saying.

"Be my mate."

The words hung in the air for what seemed to be eternity before Kagome whispered.

"After what we shared you would still want that?" She asked quietly.

With eyes wide Sesshoumaru demanded. "By all the stars in the heavens, after what we shared Kagome how could I not?"

Kagome refused to look at him.

"Kagome look at me."

It took her a moment, but the demi-goddess obeyed.

"Why would I not?" He asked her.

"…I don't want to lose you Sessho." She told him looking down.

Sesshoumaru caught her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. He kissed her gently on the lips and told her just as softly.

"I will be by your side always."

Tenderly he stroked the imprint of his fangs. Kagome gave a light shudder but it was not from the cold, his touch could still make her body sing.

"This can be permanent if you choose. With both our powers combined, no one would dare trifle with us. You will be safe, we'll all be safe."

Kagome stared up into his pleading eyes and said.

"Your word."

She knew it was unfair to ask, she knew that anything could happen but she needed his reassurance. If he told her they would be safe, than simply they would be safe.

"You have my word beloved, that no harm will befall us without there being hell to pay."

She frowned slightly, it was not what she had wanted but it was more than enough. She pressed into the curve of his body and let his strong arms wrap around her. The heat of his body, the mere scent that clung to his skin soothed her. She pressed her cheek to his chest and felt his heart beating steadily.

His heart that she knew beat for her.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." She told him this time meeting his gaze.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he kissed her, this time the true hunger he felt began to show.

"Care you prove it my angel?" He asked, a hint of wickedness shadowing his tone.

She gazed back at him surprised. "How?"

The demon lord brought his face a mere centimeter from her own. His lips hovered so close that she need only breathe and her lips would close the distance. He whispered along her skin.

"…Let me love you again."

Kagome sighed with relief and smiled up at him. "Aren't you tired of me yet?" She teased.

In an instant she was beneath him again, his face hovered just out of the reach of her lips. The wicked smile had returned and she shuddered in anticipation.

"I could do this all night and tomorrow my dear and never tire of you." He told her. His hardened length pressing on her abdomen told her so more than his words did.

"Goddess have mercy." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned just slightly but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I don't think it appropriate for you to summon your mother here with us in such a…precarious situation."

That forced a laugh out of her and she relaxed with a smile.

"Then the gods have mercy on me."

She purred and summoning her courage, slid a finger down Sesshoumaru's manhood. Sesshoumaru threw his head back and half growled have purred, stilling yet squirming under her touch.

"For I shall to sin."

When his eyes met her they had descended into a hazy crimson, but it did not scare her. Quite frankly it exciting her, something dark and dangerous inside of her craved that beast and she called to it.

Sesshoumaru's lips met hers as if he would devour her and she gave him the same fiery passion in return. And as the moon peaked in the sky, the two of them gave into themselves. For they knew their sin well, and sin they would till the break of dawn.

Well, I hope everyone is happy. This was my first lemon for Fanfiction and I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story. The best is yet to come. Little clue about the next chapter wouldn't hurt now would it?

Our little demi-goddess gets a visit from her darker half, one that is completely infatuated with the demon lord. And they're coupling will quite literally shake the heavens. Till next time everyone.

Your faithful authoress,

TigressMoon


End file.
